No Hogwarts for harry
by DarkQuinn
Summary: In an adaptation made for my friends. Harry is No longer the boy who lives.. He's now the boy who dies and goes to the underworld. At eleven it kinda sucks to die on your birthday, but that is what happens. He finally finds parents who love them. They just happen to be a skellington and someone who is sown together. Cant' be worse than what he's already had right? LOTS OF OOC
1. Chapter 1

_I_ am supposed to be the boy who lives. I'm supposed to be the person who saves the magic world. Or that's what some legend says. I don't know if it's true, and I won't know. By now you must ask why? It's because I'm dead. D-E-A-D Dead. So how do I know this? Well I guess I should start at the beginning shouldn't I? Fine. I guess I can. Maybe, if you can keep up.

I was 11 when I was sent a white envelope that said I was different. Different. Yeah. Sure. I knew my parents were dead and my aunt and uncle loved to throw salt in the wound, and then rub it in. I was their slave their kick boy... I don't see why they wanted me to not get that envelope, but they kept me away from it. So with the speed and seriousness of saving my life from such a terrible thing. My uncle made sure I was shuffled quickly away from the horrible white envelopes were gone.

My aunt made snarky comments about how I'd never be special and everyone would drive me away at any point.

"If that's the case." I said not meaning to say it out loud, but I did. "Why won't you let me go to a school far far away and not bother me?"

"Harry!" Vernon turned to me with fire in his eyes. "If you don't-"

"Vernon."

"Not now dear I am scolding the boy!" He said in obvious links to show he hadn't cared enough about my safety to not point a pudgy little finger in my face and pay attention to the bloody road. So when the very large very powerful truck was speeding our way it was some what evident that I.. They.. Someone was about to die.

"Dad.."

"Dudley don't get into this."

"Yeah Dudley don't get into this... You might want to watch what little life you had flash before your eyes."

"Now just what in the bloody hell is that supposed to me-"

"VERNON!"

"Whahha Oh!" He quickly turned around and seen the truck. Boom Crash Flip.

Flip one: Vernon screams at me that this is my fault.

Flip two: My aunt Petunia swears my sister died just to punish her.

Flip three: I can't remember for the screams of my quite annoying cousin.

Flip four: A vision of green. Weird that it would be a flash of green, and then my mothers face, and then more green what the hell?

Flip five: I'm dead.

Wonderful. Now we are caught up on how I got here. To this beatiful place of color. Of course nothing was black and white where I was, but the colors were often blurred by tears. Not to sound like a wimp, but I was eleven with no love or affection from either human being who was an adult. It is some what depressing. So depressing I got sad, but then joyous I was dead.

"Hello love."

I look up, there is a blue woman in a black gown with her hair pinned up. She's got a vail on her face like she used to be a bride, but now she isn't. Creepy... "Hi. Do you know where I am?"

"Your dead."

"Yes I gathered that."

"Oh you're in neither heaven or hell. You're just in the little old place for restless spirits."

"That is?" I ask again.

"Well it is the under world, but you can go to two of those places that you have always heard of. Or another place if you're neither a goody goody or a naughty naughty." She giggled looking over a scroll that had my name at the top. Harry J. Potter.

"Have I been a horrible person so far?" I ask. By this point I'm piss pants petrified, but then again I'm sure anyone would be. If you say you're not you're lying.

"You've been a normal eleven year old... Well as normal as someone who isn't supposed to be here can be... Now if that cousin Dudley was here. He'd get the boot right down the road."

"Where am I going?"

"To an orphanage... To await the next care takers of your undead life."

"I'm going to an orphanage... Are my parents coming?!"

"Define parents."

"You know the ones who gave birth to me?!"

"Oh goodness now. James and his wife are in a much better place."

"Well can't I go there?!"

"Much too neutral of a life to say."

"So I've got to wait until you're ready to give me some parents."

"Well if we let children run ragged all over the underworld it wouldn't be the amazing place it is. Full of music and laughter. Unlike you-"

"Did you say Dudley lived?"

"I did."

"What about-"

"Everyone lived Harry.. Except of course the boy who lived."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Ah yes. Well you're dead so I suppose you should know." She handed me this long piece of paper and sat beside me. "Ready?"

"For?"

"This is your life." She held out her hands as if there was a hilarious game show behind her. I guess I wasn't laughing, because you know, I'm dead. "Don't worry death humor will come to you."

"Wonderful to know."

"Sarcasm is a second language here. So glad to hear you're fluent." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes, but a foolishly goofy smile crossed my face. I looked down "I'm trying to read."

"Well read Harry no one is stopping you."

Apparently I would fit in fine, between sarcasm and dark humor this place was made for me. Strange to say I had to die to start my life. I started reading.

 _Harry James Potter born July thirty first of the year nineteen eighty to James and Lilly Potter who died on the day of The Pumpkin Kings arrival on Nineteen eighty one. Harry was a mere age of fifteen months when the man known as Thomas Riddle AKA Voldemort murdered his parents to keep him away from the prophecy._

 _On the morn of November First Nineteen eighty one. A powerful wizard known as Dumbledore, Professor McGongal, and the Beast keeper Hagrid left him at the door steps of the Aunt and Uncle Vernon and Petunia Dursley Who had a son named Dudley Dursely._

 _On an escape from the letters of his eleventh July thirty first a car crash caused by ignorance led to the ultimate demise of the Boy who lived. Though he has stopped a part of Voldemort's plan.. The boy is not yet finished. Death is the only beginning._

I wanted to cry.. I died on my birthday. Isn't that like a one in a million thing that happens. Like twenty famous people had had that happen and now in some weird world It happened to me. I look up at the blue lady who is now holding me close to her bosom like she felt awful for me. I wrapped my arms around her. What else could I do? I'm dead. Bad things happen to good people and apparently whatever I've endured isn't finished yet.


	2. Adoption Day

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some tea?" Emily asked me setting a tray of tea down.

"I'm fine Miss Emily thank you." I didn't want tea then, but she always made me a pot of black lavender. It had become my favorite in a matter of moments. Now I was hooked. She knew it and so did I. To that I had to smile.

She brushed a piece of my hair back and looked at me. She wore a smile on her soft blue face, and though it was half decomposed it was much more comforting than most things in what the underworldlings called the upperworld. "You know you're a rather handsome young man."

"Thank you... I think."

"Your parents are going to love you."

"But... It's been a week I've heard from no one." I looked at my calendar. I counted the days by waking and sleeping. I'd done it seven times, so it had been a week. I'd like to think that it was a week of bliss, but I couldn't help but go to my body, wondering if they even buried me. I hoped they weren't that evil. That all the things they had done to me.. Once I was in the ground it would be over. I held Emily's hand when I got this way. This undeniable churning in my stomach. Emily had been my whole world in one week. The same way my mortal Aunt, who was most likely dancing on my grave, was supposed to be.

I can count on the left of my hands how many times my aunt had done what Emily had. And that was sad.

Once my aunt was nice to me, it was just she and I watching some really silly show on television. The "men" of the house were away and left me to tend to her. So I did. Half way through she placed a gentle kiss on my head and told me she loved me. Did she even cry when she knew I was dead?

"You know where your body is?" She asked me ripping me away from the thoughts I had festered in for half of the day.

"No." I threw down the stick I was fiddling with and leaned my head back. "It's quite unnerving."

She held me tighter and kissed my head. "You are right beside your parents with a picture of you three.. The last one you three took together, it says Here lies Harry finally in the arms of his parents."

"Really?" I asked my tone was somewhat excited. I know I was. To think I would be beside my parents.. Even if they didn't know it.

"Would you like to see?"

"Can you?"

"Of course Harry." She smiled and held my hand.

I was convinced that no other kids died. Or they all had destinations, because she was so kind to me like I was the only kid in the universe. She looked at me with love and she showered me with many years of missing affection. She made me feel something I hadn't when I was alive. Safe. I curled into her like an infant. Like a child who had nothing but needed everything. "Couldn't you adopt me?"

"I already have." Would be her response any time I asked her. I didn't know what that meant.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I. When I died.. My body spread into a million butterflies. Each child in this place has a piece of me, and that will never change, but I am spread thin. And I don't think you would like to spend the nights with 3000 screaming children."

"I suppose you're right."

"You know you can come to me any time after your parents come."

"You say they are coming but there is no one coming."

"Time my darling Harry.. Time."

"W.. I've given so much."

"Yes Eleven years.." She stopped at the well. She looked at me and seen the tears. She took one of her soft blue fingers and wiped it away throwing it into the well of tears. "Look."

A man in a sliver cloak and a woman stood at my grave placing flowers. "What do we do now?"

"We find him."

"Aldus he's dead. "

"I've got friends in high, low, and somewhat odd places... He could be closer than you think."

"No ... You are just trying to console me... He who shall not be named will come back... Then what."

"For now we let him rest with his family... He's had it hard enough already."

I watched them leave. I looked at Emily who's face was puzzled. Did she know then? Did she trust them? Should I? For once I had security, I had a family in Emily who allowed me to stay under her for as much as I liked and I did. She walked with me in silence until she froze and squinted. "Sally?"

Another blue woman looked in our direction, only she was sown together. Her hair was red and her eyes were bright. She even had a smile. She looked so odd, but she looked so perfect. She waved before coming to us. "Hello Emmy."

"Hi... What are you doing here?"

"I have come to pick up our son."

"You've made a choice?"

"Yes, you know I love to read... So I read about all of them, and Jack and I have decided on one."

"Who?" Emily asked gripping my hand tighter. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to go or it was just my imagination, but she did hold it awful hard.

She looked at me and put her warm hand on my face. "We've decided on Harry."


	3. Meet the parents

"You picked Harry?"

"You picked me?"

"Well of course!" She knelt down to me. She smelled like the Halloween bags of candy Dudley would make me sort so he could say he did it. It made my mouth water. I was dead, so no hunger, but it was something. She smelled like a place I wanted to be. "Harry your story isn't finished... I want to know how it ends. I want to know how the world treats you." She sighed and looked at Emily. "Your Aunt Emily knows how I feel about things like this. SO I've chosen you to live in Halloween town with me and your new dad."

This was happening too fast for me, and by the looks of Emily's face her too. I was curious to know what was happening. "So where is this.. Halloween town?"

"Just beyond the bridge love. Not too far away where you can't come back and visit. You've got witches you can learn from. There are children there you can play with them of course! It will be just wonderful! You will have a good time."

I looked up to Emily for her answer. She was the one person I knew I could count on. I knew she wanted it to happen I knew she wanted to find some peace. She wanted to make it happen. "What do you think?"

"I think Harry that this would be the very best... She's right they have so much more than I can offer you." She said. "Don't you remember. what I said?"

"You and I are just one in the million."

"That is right." She said "And now you've got a family to think about."

I turned to see Sally with a smile. and then looked back at Emily. "What if they don't like me?"

She knelt to me. Looking me in my eyes her eyes weren't cold like the dead, they were beautiful and bright. Like embers of a dying fire. Her face was soft and kind. I'm one hundred percent sure she was meant to be in my life. "My darling Harry... You are brave, you're smart, and from what I seen you're mighty witty. When you go to Halloween town you will feel right at home. I promise." She smiled

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I turned to Sally, who would soon be either mother or mama Sal, and took the hand she held out for me. "I'll see you again won't I."

"Of course Harry. I'm always going to be here. Just for you." She put a finger to my chest. I felt warmth. Then I broke free and I hugged her. I hugged her tight like a child leaving for summer camp who didn't want to go. Like I should've been able to hug my aunt and uncle. Now I hugged a corpse and I was much happier than I was before.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"I.. I think so."

"Good!" She took his hand and hugged Emily. "Thank you."

"You take care of my Harry." '

"With all my heart." Sally smiled. "C'mon love your home awaits."

"You mean it?" I asked. "You mean I'm going to be someones son?"

"Yes love not servant or anything else vicious." She said.

"Go on Harry." She smiled "Your home is waiting." Emily kissed my head once more and then waved me and my new mother far away.

I looked at Sally. I had so much I wanted to ask. Like why she was sown together? I looked up at her and then around. The forest changing from the dark blues and other bright vivid colors to ones that looked almost normal. She looked down at me. "I'm sally.."

"You've said that."

"I'm also a frankenmonster."

"What?"

"You know like all the movies about creating life. My maker did it." She smiled and held out her hand. "I can untie if you'd like."

"No I'm fine." I said and then looked at the trees. One with a turkey, one with a heart, a tree, a clover, an egg, and pumpkin. I assume that the one I'd spend the rest of my life with would be the one with the pumpkin. Just then the Christmas tree door opened. A tall skin thin man walked out in a black tuxedo with a bat bow tie stood in front of us.

He looked like one of the decorations they would openly display at 365 Hollows Eve. It made me laugh inside. Like someone was going to come out and yell "GOT YOU!" But they didn't. He just stood there, and I stared. The more I kept looking the more powerful he became. He stood like he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. It made him so much bigger than his skeleton form. He was mystical. Like a nightmare that became a dream, oh god that sounds romantic, he's my dad. And I just made it super weird. I shook my head and then looked at him again. He still looked powerful, all knowing, and all the awesome stuff I thought before. Just a lot less romantic.

"I am so sorry I am late my love... Someone needed help with the children on the naughty list... SO is this the newest member to the skellington clan?"

"Yes my love. This is him."

"Pleasure to meet ya new son number one. I am Jack Skellington the pumpkin king." He held out a bony hand of which I shook.

I looked at him and then at her. The Skellingtons. Jack and Sally. They fit so well together and I didn't. Sally droned on about everything but we were going to do. All I was curious about was how i'd fit in. What if they didn't like me? What if I was back at Emily's before dinner. I stopped as they kept walking. I couldn't go into this tree curious as to who I was. I needed to know. I was sure one hundred other kids would have been psyched to have parents. But not me. I was made too much of a skeptic in my eleven years.

So while they spoke about my new life, my new home, and my new room that would face the beautiful full moon and the windy woods. I froze staring at that door, and having the urge to run back to the one woman I knew loved me. I was scared. Beyond scared really. I thought I was dead. Fear didn't trouble the dead, but it sure as hell petrified the child in me. This was all so big. So I froze, and that's when I noticed that the chatter in front of me stopped. Sally looked at me she looked at me like a normal mother would look at her child if he had just froze in the middle of the Forest.

"What's wrong love?" She asked

I looked at her and she had a concerned expression on her face. Jack looked confused, but I only had one question. "What's my name?"

"What?"

"He doesn't know his name?" Jack asked concern.

"Of course."

"But do you?" I asked "Do either of you know what I'm to be called when I go into this door."

"Oh! You mean your surname!" Sally chuckled gripping her chest.

"I am Jack skellington. The pumpkin king." He said and knelt to me "So that makes you Harry Potter Skellington." Jack smiled. "Our Pumpkin Prince."


	4. Halloween town

We arrived in the town with cheers. Like we were the royal family. The family everyone looked up to. And then I realized we were just that. People cheered and threw crumpled Autumn leaves at us. Everyone here looked like the things people talked about on Halloween. The mayor was a short man with robotic face that turned from a sad worried face to one of somber joy. I, personally, thought that was kind of neat. He stood there and looked at me. "Jack." He said in a weird watery tone. "Who is this."

Jack took me under his arm and gave me a squeeze. "This is my son Harry. Harry this is the Mayor of our lovely town."

"Yes." He looked at Jack. "You and I must plan. there are only seventy eight days left until Halloween!"

"Yes and I have a child to consider now. So I am sure that there will be a time to plan tomorrow when there are seventy seven. You've got to relax you don't want another clunker attack."

"No I don't want that."

"Good.. So how about we start this again yes?"

Sally nodded.

"This is my son Harry. Harry this is the Mayor of your new home. Say hello."

I said hello, but I was still shocked by the way Jack spoke. It was this light playful tone, but a soft undertone of shut up or I'll finish you.

"Hello Lad a pleasure to have you here!" He said his tone changing as he shook my hand He shook it like he was afraid of my new found hero. Like if he didn't like me Jack would end his life. Which would be an oxymoron. I looked at them I looked at how Jack ruled.

"Harry."

"Yes sir?"

"I'd like you to explore." He said "This is after all your home."

"Yes! What a wonderful idea Jack."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She smiled "You men talk business I'll see you all at home." She took my hand and lead me out. "Now the school for the peculiarly odd children is right down the street. You will meet lots of people there! Besides we should get you in school don't you think?"

"Why should I go to school? I'm dead."

"Because Harry. Being dead doesn't mean you've got to stop learning."

I nodded. Maybe she was right. She knew best. Like a mother should I suppose. I walked up to the school and then looked at the children. They were peculiarly odd.

"Hi I'm Lock."

"I'm Shock." The girl said. She looked at me like I was made of candy. I knew I wasn't.

"I'm Barrel."

"I'm Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you Harry."

"Thanks." I said and looked around there were other children, but these seemed like they'd been their the longest from their out dated out fits, and the old but still fragrant way they looked at me. "So I'm going to be going to school here."

"Oh for?"

I looked up at Sally. There were different subjects among the dead; lessons I'm sure that I would never learn when I was alive.

"Harry will be taking Withcery, potionology, and wand working."

"Oh those are fun!"

"No they aren't they're all the same classes that odd girl takes."

"Odd girl?"

"She's blue."

"She's Pretty."

"She's Hideous!" Shock snapped."And you all are blind." She stomped off.

Shock was so odd it was almost off putting. I also didn't like the way she looked at me. I liked girls. I always thought some were pretty. I thought Emily was particularly beautiful. I loved the way she smiled. Even if she was kinda dead. She was still beautiful. Shock was bossy, mean, ugly, and had a horrendous attitude. I suppose that would also settle for mean or bossy, but I didn't quite understand it. Though through her angry rant I was curious as to who this blue girl was. I wanted to know, but I had to know my family first.

"So Harry are you okay with all those?"

I nodded."Sure, but why?"

"You never know who could come to find you."

"Who would come and find me? Those people in my obituary? No one cares for me."

"Oh that is Nonsense! I do. Emily does, Your father does."

"Yes, but he's not my father."

"Well he is now. I guess you could try to make the best of it." Sallys hopeful eyes bored into me like sunlight to the vampires who carried weird I would later call Aunt Moritita and Uncle Vladimir.

"Yes." I inhaled as if I had oxygen to breath. "I guess I could."

Sally walked me further into the acdemy for weird kids and she sat me on a bench.

"What?"

"I want you to tell me why you've got such a resentment of me and Jack. Have we done something?"

Oh no. I was scared. I was petrified what if this was the moment they sent me back. What if I said that I'm afriad to be sent away or used like some pitiful servant boy and they did one of those. The sad thing about it was I would've rather been the slave than sent away. I'd rather have been the most loved slave than the loniest free bird. Sallys warm hands rubbed the back of my sweater. It was odd to feel so comfortable with a woman, a mother, like I could be something.

In my life I've always depended on me. Why should I let someone in now? Because I'm dead?! Not bloody likely. I'm not going to be some boy who died just so I could get my unbeating heart broken. I took all this in like some orphan Annie would. I looked out to the sky. The hazed orange was comforting. Everything here was comforting. I thought Halloween was supposed to be a creepy scary day that no child was supposed to want, or have to live in. Not to me. It all seemed so...Right. Like I belonged. And that was scarier than being a servant boy, or alone.

"Harry?"

"I'm scared okay."

"Why?"

"When I was a kid my aunt and uncle used to fight and beat me, laugh and beat me, around guest I wasn't to be acknowledged. Just supposed to be some kick boy... I don't want to live that life again.. What if you don't like me? What if you don't want me after a while? What if Emily leaves me? What if Jack can't take having a son."

"You ask a lot of what ifs Harry."

"It's the practical, safer way to live."

"Oh you poor poor thing. You died without even living." She took me in her arms and stroked my hair, and she did something no one ever did to me. She sang

 _"What if I love you? What if we need you? What if you're happy?_

 _What if you love it here and nothing seems so well... Crappy?_

 _What if you find what you were looking for was down here all along?_

 _What if you found it by the end of the song?"_

By this time we were dancing, actual dancing. She was waltzing with me. Like I was her child. Not like some weird kid she just picked out of the deceased children bin. I was smiling. I could feel it on my face. An actual smile. It felt wonderful to smile. Like something I had never had before. Music flowed from nowhere. And I listened.

 _"What if you and Jack bond?_

 _Like pumpkin king and pumpkin son?_

 _What if your days are filled with love and laughter?_

 _With no chores to do after._

 _What if your tummy hurts from all the candy?_

 _And I rub it until it's fine and dandy?_

 _What if I love you like my son, and you love me like your mother_

 _Although it's true you were born from another._

 _No need to ask what if Harry. All these will be whens."_

For once in my entire life dead and undead I believed in something. I was dead and this woman this frankenmonster was meant to be my mother. Also she could very quickly turn my life into Disney fairy tale whenever she damned well pleased. Which made it even better for me. I loved movies like that. I'd sneak out and watch the sword and the stone when everyone in the Dursley house was asleep. I loved adventure would I have them here? I was smiling now, but I still wanted to know if I could have them. I didn't want my life to be over. I didn't want it to be over at all.

 _"Harry my Harry your life on earth was short, but it's not over._

 _You've still got to find the end of a rainbow to find! And the search for a four leaf clover._

 _There are no what if's when it comes to us._

 _Harry we love you_

 _Harry we care_

 _Harry for you.. We'll always be there."_

She ended the song with a hug. Like a hug you get when you don't get first prize at something or you skin your knee. She hugged me like she was worried. She hugged me like she knew I had found my home. And had I? Had I truly found my home in this funny little place called Halloween town?


	5. The blue girl

_**L**_ ife in Halloween Town was normal. Something I'm sure no one of normal thoughts would say, but yes it was normal. I did scientific experiments with Jack all the time, and we conversed over what to discuss when it came to making Halloween greater than it was last year. He was strangely weirded out by the fact that his night was no longer monsters under the bed, that people embraced his day like something they should've known to love. He seemed almost offended.

"Will it ever be scary?!"

"Da.. Jack I don't think you should worry about that, I think you should make it a party."

"It is. When children scream for-"

"Candy, teenagers for parties, and adults for a night to not be themselves."

"You make it sound like such..."

"Yeah."

"Such an odd day."

"It is!" I exclaimed "It's crazy! It's fun! It's even a bit sexy. But It's still got it's haunted elements. And those are the dark woods, forest, and the strange creatures that you've got here."

"So son.. What do you think I should do?"

I froze when he called me son. It'd been a week with them. A week of school, homework, and speak of a blue girl that I had never seen. Apparently her father was the ghoul of ghouls and her mother... Well no one would say much. So when he called me son it took my mind off of everything. "Son?"

"Well that's what you are aren't you?"

"Ye.. Yeah I just never heard you say it."

He smiled his toothy smile and I smiled back because I didn't know what else to do. I just smiled. "Harry I didn't think I had to say it to tell you that's what you were."

Funny, I thought. He didn't have to. He'd made me feel it this whole time. Though I could read he'd read to me every night before bed. We'd stay in our lab for hours. I call it our lab, because he set up another tab table just for me. He and I would walk Zero and he would tell me all about this place before me, and I'd tell him all about the world above on the 364 days he wasn't up there. He was so curious, and I was too. "You don't."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You always make the attempt to call me father, dad, or whatever you kids call your parent's these days... But you stop why?"

"Because I.."

"You?"

I didn't know what to say. And saying I didn't want to say it until you said it first kinda made me feel childish. "I thought all of this was rubbish! I thought it would all go away without a second glance and I didn't want it to. I didn't want to just call you dad, and Sally Mum, and then you both just turn on me like a pack of mad dogs."

"Well that won't happen."

"I know that now."

"You do?"

I nodded. I did. Maybe I'm just thick. Maybe I'm just brainless when it comes to family. Hell, would I be wrong? I mean it burns when someone hurts you the first time. It shouldn't hurt now. Not with these people. I mean my father doesn't even have skin... so there's no way he could have a heart, but he's far from heartless. I liked him. I loved Sally. I loved being in a family that was odd. Who didn't mind it when my head ached. (Apparently the dead can still get those) as a matter of fact they help with them.

"Harry you know I think you're the best son I could have asked for."

"You do?"

"You just as curious as I am, you're witty like I am, and why with your shinning personality you'll rule Halloween one day with such a pride I will weep with joy."

I laughed. He couldn't cry. Could he? "Thanks dad."

"There it is." He said and hugged me. "I love you Harry. I know it may be too soon for you, but I do. I prayed every night to someone up there to help me find a son who I knew could love the strange and unusal just as much as I and you do! I do believe this is cause for a celebration."

"Celebration."

"Yes like a party or a gathering of friends have you made any?"

"No."

"Why not?! Shock seems to like you quite well."

"But I don't like her."

"Too bossy?" He sighed "I told her to ease up.. It would never work for her if she kept acting that way."

"You told her that?"

"I did.."

"So you know the children here?"

"Some."

"What about the blue girl?"

"The blue girl... There are ten blue girls and seven blue women in this very town.. Have you not sen your mother?"

I chuckled. Sally was pale blue like a winter flower. I didn't think of her blue when I thought of the blue girl. "No dad not like Mum."

"Then who?"

"The ghouls daughter?"

"That hoodlum had a child."

"You don't like him?"

"Not too much. It was rough when we first accepted him here. He tried to go against me."

"Of course that didn't end well."

"Of course not, but I'm sure his daughter is fine."

"You think."

"Harry you have all the time in the universe for this."

"For what."

"Your curiosity for girls."

If I had blood in my system I would have flushed. I would have blushed so dark it would have been the color of my mothers hair. "I-I am not interested!"

"Okay... If you must know though I think you shall wait. Your mother and I have only been married about six months."

"And you wanted to adop an eleven year old boy?"

"Well its the only logical step and neither one of us can afford to have a baby baby. Why not you?"

I smiled. It didn't seem like much of a compliment, but to me it was everything. "I guess you're right."

"Yes now into bed. You've got school tomorrow."

"Right." I smiled "Good night dad."

"Good night son."

The next morning I got up for school. I bathed, and even put on new clothes that Sally had sown for me. She was a hell of a seamstress. I slid on the black shirt with small pumpkins and then a pair of black pants. I walked down stairs and looked at them. "Well?"

"Well I think black is your color."

"Just like your old man." Jack smiled "Have a good day."

"I'll try."

"Good luck on your broom riding test today."

"Thanks mum." I walked outside and Lock was waiting for me. Along with a wereboy named Joseph.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey guys." I said and waved one last time to Jack and Sally who, like always stood and waved me off to school. It felt fantastic and gave me a sense of hope.I looked back, "What's new?"

"Since yesterday?"

"Nothing." Lock shrugged. "Shock keeps going on about you and her and your family."

"F-family."

"Oh yes Harry she wishes to be your life mate."

"Oh god."

"Yes. At this point she's going to kill the girl."

"Well there's no need for that either!" I coughed though I had no words left. I'm sure I made it one hundred percent clear that I didn't like her. Perhaps that was in my mind. I shrugged

"Hiya Harry." Shock said skipping up to us. I almost turned as green as her skin.

"Hello shock."

"Can we talk?" She drew out the talk in this undoubtedly sweet way which was rude, because she should probably consider Barrel. He likes her and I think she's just related to Lock. I don't know. Now I was thinking in babbles. That can't be good can it?

"Sure."

"Great." She looked a her brother and my other friend. "Beat it."

"See ya inside Harry."

" 'Kay." I watched them leave me out here with her.

"Hi..."

"Hi."

"Listen Harry-"

"Before you start." I said "I'm not interested in having a girlfriend. I'm not interested in you. You're not kind. You're not nice. I wish you were. I'm sorry you're not. I want to be your friend."

She sighed as if a weight had been lifted "Yeah Harry me too I'll try not to be so mean."

"Great I'll try not to think you're crazy."

She laughed and with a quick "See you in class" She was gone.

For the next few hours I waited to see her. I wanted to meet her. I watched her beautiful blue hair soar through the flames licking the air. She did this to me so many times, but today felt different. The bell rang and it was back to class. I stood out in the field with madam witch Marm. She was the gym teacher basically. She blew the whistle. "Skellington!"

I walked up completely scared. Flying a broom was dangerous, and if I crashed I'd be an embarrassment. That was the last thing I wanted.

"Broom up."

I did as she told me.

"Feet planted."

My feet weren't planted they were anchored. So was my stomach.

"Shoulders back."

Shoulders back. I took a deep breath and prayed I didn't die again.

"Say the words."

The words were almost the same to condition my dog. "Bolt." That's the name I called him. "Up."

Bolt started to hoover and my witch of a teacher looked at me. "Good fly through those obstacles and then back again."

"You heard her buddy." I said. "Go!"

Like a rush of speeding we went through the four hoops upside down through flaming box, which is no longer a flaming box, and through the finish line and then back to her. When I flew it felt like I was meant to be there,in the air with my broom. I was proud to be there. I soared until I landed back at her feet.

"Nice Job Skellingotn. Someone in your before life must've flown a broom." She said and then walked to the next student as my friends cheered, and she looked at me. I smiled and shared high fives and talks of me kicking butt. Maybe I did. I watched them disperse for the next one to come in.

"Hi Harry."

I turned around and she stood there. Her skin blue and her hair white with blue flame. "H-hi."

"You're pretty brave going first."

"I tried."

"You did good!" She held out a blue hand "I'm Blythe. Blythe Spyrt Juice.."

"Lovely to meet you Blythe Spyrit Juice."

She smiled "I know who you are."

"Who am I?"

"You're Harry Potter. The boy who lived, and will live again."

Just like that the blue girl went from someone I admired to becoming part of my worst fear.


	6. Nightmares

I was never afraid of sleeping. I liked sleeping. Though I was dead I felt like I could finally start living. I could really start dreaming the achievable dreams. Like a birthday party, Summer picnics, and Christmas mornings where there were real presents for me and not hand me downs from Dudley. I didn't have to wish for anyone to come and take me. Dream about the parents I should've had. I had them, and they were all I wanted. I loved this wonderfully twisted place. It was where I belonged and that was the best thing I could have asked for.

While I thought about the one ton weight of pain being lifted off of my chest by being here. I stared at the planetarium my dad, Jack Skellington, made just for me. His reason for it was that the moon over Halloween town was hazy and haunting here so that mean the only thing I would see was a hazing moon, and he made it clear I deserved to see a beautiful sky of stars and moons. I didn't argue I didn't want to. I loved them so much it wasn't anything they could do to change it. The only thing they could do was enhance it.

Tonight, however I couldn't figure out why I couldn't sleep, I was in the same beautiful setting I'd been in for the last few weeks. The same place I closed my eyes and heard laughter. Where my bed felt like it was made of clouds but tonight felt like needles. Mother Sally walked in my room with a glass of hot chocolate made of Butterfingers, milk, and cream. Sally was the mother I had always dreamed of, or wished for, sometimes I was half convinced if my mother made it here she'd be Sally. That was not true.. Sally was made for some weirdos fantasy. She was just the angel I had dreamed of my whole life just comforting me because the dreams I had of this were now in the planetarium somewhere.

"Harry?"

"Yes Mum?"

"Mom? Not mother Sally or... Sally?" She asked as if knowing that Mum meant something so much deeper. She was right. I never called her mom, or Jack Dad, because I was afraid that something might happen to rip me away from them. So I didn't want to get attached, but now I felt permanent here. I felt like this was really my home and I was safer than safe and that was all that mattered to me. To them. I was finally home.

"Yes... You're my Mum, and Jack is my dad. Nothings going to change that."

She kissed my head. "You're absolutely right.. Nothing in the world would change how I or your father feels. You're our son... I wish it would have happened sooner, but I knew I'd always have my boy." She smiled and kissed my head again. "So what is bothering you my dear why can't you sleep?"

I shrugged I wish I knew that myself. But I didn't. I just wanted to go to sleep and dream of my life. I lived it every day, but still the romantics of it were something I couldn't stand to lose. It almost felt like my brain was reconstructing my memories to just be the good times. I sighed and curled against her. "I.. I think it was something someone said to me today..."

"What?"

"They said I was the boy who lived.. And will again."

"Well you will." She smiled. "When your father goes to bless the earth on Halloween with fun and fulfillment of all things dark, scary, and hauntingly beautiful you will be in attendance. We all are. One night a year we live on the plane of the living."

"What if that's not what they meant?" I asked. "What if I have to leave you and dad?" The sentence tasted like rusty nails made of fire coming up my throat. Like I had told her I hated her and I never wanted to return to this wonderful place. I was afraid of how she would react, like always when I was alone, afraid, or scared I thought I would get a 'Shake it off you twit!' But Sally lifted my face to hers and stared at me. Her iris' showing and her smile was gone, she looked like she might cry. I was automatically devastated I'd hurt her.

"Harry... Harry James Potter Skellington. You will never leave me. You will never run from me. You will never be hurt by me, and if ever I can I will never give you a reason to run. There may very well be a day where your destiny will reach to the depths of our protection to get you, when that day comes you will be my son just as much as you are right now. You're home Harry.. What ever comes.. Comes, but don't take it too much to heart when a pretty ghoul tells you a future we're not sure will come true." She wiped my tears. "Rest my love. I'll see you in the morning my little Jack O'lantern." She used her fingers to morph my sadden expression to a happy one Then she stood and walked out of my room blowing me one last kiss,

I lay there staring at my planetarium when I heard Jack humming his way through the hall. It'd been an hour since Mum left and I still felt drifting. When I heard Dad open my door I closed my eyes. He sat by my bed I heard the chair give a slight creek when he settled in. "No son of mine will be haunted by nightmares alone. I may say unpleasant dreams, but I don't mean it." He yawned and wrapped himself in a blanket. Then proceeded to watch me. For the weirdest reason in the human dictionary of weird. I felt safe enough to go to sleep. So like a warm blanket of sand wrapped around me so tightly I closed my eyes and began to dream.

Dreaming... I know I am because I am walking through grand halls of a beautiful castle. I look at the stair case and it has changed. I inhale and could tell this place dripped with magic. Strong, painful, protecting, beautiful magic, I wonder why. Why is it here? Why is it lurking. I walk to the painting and it opens. I walk through the door and up the stairs and I wonder where I am the whole time. Where are my parents?! My real friends.. Where was Blythe? I opened the next door and see the olive skin girl with Chipmunk cheeks and frizzy dark colored hair. Her ears were pointed, but in an enjoyable way. She sat with her nose so deep in a book I was half convinced she would fall in. I watched her look up at a red headed boy who was wearing hand me downs and his hair was messy. Though he looked like he was an extra in a Oliver twist play he seemed courageous and kind A type of friend I could depend on. A friend I very much would need.

"What are you reading?"

"Monsters and Mysteries of Gryffindorr."

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "You know you should probably pick up a copy. Professor Mcgonagall is giving a test on it."

"I don't need to study!" The red head said as if he were triumphant in winning. He even gave her a coy smile "To hear you tell it I know everything."

"Really Ron! You are impossible!" She stood.

"Aw c'mon Hermonie we were having such a good time."

"You know... You're an idiot! You don't invest in anything! You're always joking! Like this isn't serious!"

"Hermonie it's only going to get harder.. And if you're this hard on yourself as a first year... You're going to be dead by the final year."

"Why would you say something like that?!"

He looked at her and took her hand "Because you're my friend and I care about you... You deserve to relax and be a free spirit. What Draco says is bullocks. You're better than any wizard your blood matters about as much as mine does."

Hermonie, that was the wild haired beauties name, hugged her friend Ron. And I felt like I was missing. I felt like I had lost something even though I had gained everything. What did this mean? I had friends, I loved my friends we were going to play broom ball tomorrow. Why did I miss two people I'd never seen before?

I couldn't get the answers to the one million questions I asked myself. The scene before me was melting like Popsicle on a sunny day. A man stood in front of me, and I knew I was dreaming, the guy looked like he had walked off the Wizard crunch cereal box. He had robes of blue and silver on and a pointy hat with a beard that touched his stomach and thick glasses. I was more afraid when he walked through me, and I felt it. He looked at a man who was dressed like he was an outcast in school. All black robes with black hair and pale skin. His eyes weren't empty or rat like, but he looked like the villain from a Die hard film. I thought he looked cool.

"The only person to stop this monster is dead Albus."

"Yes that is a mighty hiccup in our plan."

"Mighty Hiccup!? He was the only plan we had against him! There is no plan.. No... back up.. Nothing.. Just him! And he's dead."

I felt bad for overhearing this conversation. I didn't know who they were talking about or why I was here to hear about it, but I knew I didn't want to be. I had this sick feeling that this wasn't going to end well for anyone involved. What if... What if it was me? What if I had to leave my home, my family, anyone I cared about and be someones plan? No. No I wanted to stay home. Live with the people I loved and never look back on the life I could've had if I didn't die.

"Well everything dies. Even us... Doesn't mean we're gone forever."

"You're talking in riddles."

Albus smiled and looked at him. "Severus... You're a doubting Thomas... It's not healthy."

Severus shrugged. "I hope you've got something else brewing up there."

"You're kidding me. I am head master for a reason."

"Because you're ancient." He said as if he was saying the sky was blue.

"Well when you put it that way it's just true isn't it." He looked at the large clock on the wall. "We've got 125 days to figure out something."

"That's a bit specific."

"Why yes... It's the only day our white horse is allowed upon the living."

"You're telling me in one hundred and twenty five days there is a chance that..."

He nodded. "Until then I suppose we should start finding a plan B. "

A woman walked in and put a tray of tea and cookies on the table. "Severus I hope you're not listening to Albus ramble on about the night of Halloween."

"You've heard these?" He asked

"Yes... I have and I keep telling him he's out of his mind."

"So you don't believe him?"

"Oh I do.. Doesn't mean he'd come back."

Severus stood. "Oh this is nonsense! You both are out of your bloody minds!" He stormed out.

Then like a brick to my skull I was slammed with a pain that could bring the strongest man down. With the blinding pain came Haunting whispers "Soon." Was the only thing the whisper said and then the pain jolted me awake.

I was in the embrace of my dad when I woke up. Jack was patting my head with cold compresses and trying to get me to stop shaking. "D-Dad.." I said my voice was weak and depleting.

"Shhh your mothers coming.."

Sally ran in with more ice and more love than I could ever thank her for. She kissed me and held my hand "Perhaps Butterfingers isn't the best thing for cocoa."

"You've fixed it for him every night since he's got here." Jack said more concerned. "Harry, son, I need you to tell me what happened to day that would put you into such an uproar."

"I met Blythe... She said I was the boy who lived and would live again, but I don't want to. I don't want to leave you guys! I'm happy here why would I have to go back I just seen myself happy now I have got to go back!"

Jacks eyeless sockets got dark with a squint. "You are not going anywhere Harry. You're our son. No one can take you from us. You will live again. On Halloween with me and your mother. Just twenty four hours of pure fun. You don't have to go anywhere."

Halloween just made my stomach turned. I was so excited before. I was in a special class for it and everything. Sam and I were the best of friends and the protectors of the Halloween Spirit. Sure he took it to the extreme sometimes.. (Stabbing someone with a lollipop is a little much.) But that wasn't to take away from how much I'd learned and how happy I was to be a part of my fathers legacy. I never knew what James Potters life was about, and maybe I never would, but I knew Jacks. Jack and James to me seemed like the same person. From what I was told of my father he was brilliant, a tad arrogant, and adventurous. So was Jack. So my father wasn't a king, I would never be alive and a part of a royal family, but being dead I was and I seen no reason to change it.

"Jacks right. Honey you're safe here.. We've got no need to give you away you've got no need to go anywhere.. I think you over thought this whole thing.."

""You do?"

She just nodded at me. "I do.. You're so afraid something is going to tear you away from us." She kissed his head and then handed me tea. "Drink."

I did as she said and drank the whole cup. As soon as I finished I laid down. I closed my eyes and then like a light switch I went back to sleep. Maybe Mum and Dad were right. I was over reacting. Over thinking. I knew what I had to do, and that what was talk to Emily.


	7. Piano Practice

It was the day I got to see Emily. I was more excited every time, but today I was more somber than usual. It was because all the night before I was dreaming like a mad man. I needed to talk to her and see what the hell was wrong with me. Was all of this real? Was I seriously meant to go back to that horrible place and kill some man for something I knew nothing about. I knew he was my parents killer, but wouldn't that have meant I just wanted justice? I considered it selfish I wanted nothing to do with it. I walked down the street to the beautiful cottage where blue wildflowers grew. They were called underflowers because of the captivating color and crystallized style they could only grow underground. I knocked on the door and waited.

While I waited I had time to think, All of thirty seconds but still enough time to process what I wanted to talk to her about. Mostly about this dreaming crap. Why did it have to happen to me? Why was I always the one who has to suffer? Wasn't I broken enough? I counted the cracks in the side walk and then she opened the door. "Hi Emily."

"Hi my darling." She hugged me tightly and then let me in the house. She lead me to the sitting room where we had tea and she looked me in my face. She touched it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." I lied. I didn't want to spring it all on her so fast.

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not..."

"Harry." She gave a warning tone that said 'lie to me one more time I will send my worm to fetch it instead. I'm not kidding.'

"Fine." I sighed. "I was told by the little blue girl that I was the boy who lived and who would live again, and on top of that I had dreams of the world she said I'd return to and they are trying to find me. So I could fight some monster or villain or something. But I don't want to do it... I don't want to be found.. I don't want to be gone..." I said. "I've finally found my home. I've finally found my parents. My friends my life. I found you and I can't believe I would have to lose you.. You're my best fiend."

Emily sighed and hugged me like I had said everything in a foreign language. "You're being ridiculous Harry, no one is coming to take you from us. No one is going to harm you rip you away from us just so you can go and fight some monstrous villain. You're going to be safe here. Isn't that what we promised? Why would we force you to do something we know would do the exact opposite"

She asked me questions I wanted to know. I wanted to know everything she asked me and more about why they wanted me there. Perhaps I was being ridiculous, over reacting to such a silly thing. A sad dream that some girl made me have because I thought she was beautiful. Emily knew what to say all the time. She knew how to fix me. Even when I wasn't all the way broken.

"Are you better?" She asked smoothing my hair.

"I'm alright."

"Not better." I said with a shrug. "More like... relieved I guess. Relieved that I was being ridiculous." I fiddle d with my thumb. "I feel like an idiot."

"You're not. Other than Halloween it's only natural for you to be paranoid. Your life story said it a blue girl said and now you've a dream with a haunting whisper telling you you'll return. With all of these anxiety issues you should probably just relax."

"I'm dead.. I'm happy. Relaxing is pushing it."

She laughed. "My little over achiever." She said and kissed my head. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"I want to say no, but my head hurts."

"Your dead you should have no aches or pains."

"So why does my head feel like it's splitting."

Emily brushed back my bangs and my scar was throbbing. She touched it and it sent me in a spinning world wind. I looked at her I loved her so very much, but I was thinking of punch her in the face. I took her hand and gently took it away from my head. "What?"

"Nothing." I said. "Can we please get to the real reason to my parents suspect I am here."

"Piano!"

"Yes Piano." I said and then walked with her back to the music room. "What song are we doing today?"

"I think you could do Jacks song."

I nodded and then began to play. As I played these musical notes magic flowed through me like there was something to prove in me. To show I had a life beyond fate and that was with my family. Emily's violin played so perfectly with my notes. I loved music. It made me feel better, made my head not hurt so bad. Made me feel like I was something, and not a savior, not some kid who had a lot to do, just Jack and Sally's son who loved music broom ball and the occasional joke with my friends.

After a therapeutic music lesson I went home where I ate with my dad and my mom and we talked about what I did that day. I told them of my head aches and Sally kissed the scar and said she'd stitch that bastard together if she ever seen him. I felt a little more loved after that. I drank my cocoa that night and I drifted off to sleep. Where I didn't dream of scary visions but visions of me playing in front of my friends and family. Blythe applauding my life work. I was older and my shoulders were broader and Emily was my dream woman kissing me before.

Was it because she saved me that I found her to be safe. I wasn't sure, but if it wasn't for her.. I wouldn't be dreaming such a pleasant dream with the beautiful music and happiness I was having. I slept like I had every night before. Like I had found peace.


	8. Normal

I walked into school the next day much better than the hiding self that I was when I left. I didn't have a head ache. I wasn't sick. I made this happen.. Well Jack, Sally, and Emily obviously helped, but I'd like to think I did something in my constant moping. I was greeted by Sam who looked quite well in his orange pajamas. "Hi Sam."

"Hi Harry."

Sam sounded like a 7 year old with a 50 year old smokers cough, but he was a good guy. Great kid, and down here he was the idolized trick or treater. No one could do it like he could. He had become so quickly my best friend it was as if we were meant to be. Though he looks like Jacks son a lot more than I do. His head was a pumpkin his eyes were a hazy gold that Shone in reflective light. They looked like Amber gems that people in the over world would pay thousands of dollars for. "How are you today?"

He shrugged. He looked up at me. "I'm not exactly in tip top being quiet and stalking a city for a night.. I wanna be with Lock stock and Barrel... Even you."

I looked at him. I had no idea what that meant. What was I going to be doing? Wasn't what he did a bigger deal than me? "Hey you do a lot more than I do.."

"No I don't Harry.. I'm not the pumpkin Prince."

"You kinda are..." I stopped. "If you minimize the killing part you're so much so it's a role you were made for.."

"I find it funny you're speaking of Roles Harry." Blythe said.

"Look It's the Ghoul of the school." Sam snickered.

"You seem full of yourself today Samuel."

"It's SAM." He snapped "And if you call me Samuel again I'll-"

I looked at him.

"I won't maim you so bad your father won't be able to bring you back." He said with a sullen tone. He understood what that look meant. It meant 'I thought we just discussed no killing and there he was making a threat. ' "You know Harry you don't see it but I do.. I see why Jack and Sally picked you."

Lock waved at Sam. She had put her ill gotten affections to a much more deserving source. Sam quickly waved her over.

"Well Harry?"

"I think you're out of your mind Blythe.. I think your father has been talking a little too loudly to your mother.. I don't know, but I'm not needed on the high heavens or the upper world and I think you should leave it alone."

Blythe looked at me her brow coming together like two divine devilish snakes. "You're a fool! You think you'll be a skellington forever!?"

"No Blythe.. I don't think I know... As I live the dead and I breath the air of the night shade I will be a skellington. When the time comes for me to haunt the earth with my mother father and who ever else comes. I'm going to be there for twenty four long hours and then I'll return. I'm not going back."

Blythe looked. "Harry.. You're meant for more than this."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I do... But that doesn't mean I want it. The man killed my parents and tired to kill me.. Instead he left a part of him with me.. And he nor you seem to care that I'm dead! Is that what you want you want me to serve some dead dude? You want some batman and Joker show down? Well read a comic book don't make it worse.."

She looked at me. She looked at me with desire, want, greed, maybe just anger.. I've read all of Sallys romance novels out of boredom so it all sounds the same.

"I want us to be friends." I said "I don't want to talk about this bigger than us stuff.. I want to talk about broom riding and what's new in the not so green play ground. I don't want to grow old Blythe.. I don't want to be the person who will change the world. I just want a family... Would you fight this guy if he killed your mother and father?"

Her mouth froze in mid opening. "Well you're right I guess.. I didn't know.. I knew that there was something wrong with you, but you and I.. We can be friends."

I smiled and looked at her. "I'd like that."

"So would I." She looped her arm in mine. "I am sorry I pushed you Harry, but I know about the life you don't want and I know about what's gonna happen it's my gift... And I'm not going to push you but it's something you should consider..."

"Why?"

"Because we're not going to be the only friends who need you."

When she said that I thought about the two from my dream. What if they did need me? I didn't know them enough to care.. But it was something to think about. I pondered it for a moment. She looked at me and could tell I was thinking about it.

"It's hard to see.. It's hard.. I just want to be happy."

"You will be.. One day.. You'll be back in the arms of Jack and Sally.. Your real parents.. Everything.. It's going to be okay."

"Wow Blythe you always know what to say." I smiled.

She smiled back and then looked at me and then to Locke giving Sam a kiss goodbye. "He doesn't like me much."

"He doesn't like anyone."

"He likes you.."

"Well to hear you tell it I'm not just anyone."

"You're not, you're the Harry Potter."

"No, I'm the Harry Potter-Skellington." I corrected her.

She laughed. "Oh how I have forgotten Lord Skellington."

"I am no lord.. Just a Skellington."

"Should I give you a kiss before class?"

I felt my unbeating heart flood to the floor. "I.. If you want."

She kissed my cheek. Her kiss was cold, but it was warm. It meant something. And that was special. "Until later.."

"L-Later.." I waved her off and then stood there. For once I was the normal 11 year old boy with a crush on a girl. I wasn't afraid to go home to be a slave. Or to have my cousin go and tell Blythe I was nothing but a servant. I didn't have to worry about being less than. I was something to everyone I came in contact with. No one walked past me and seen nothing. They seen something and I appreciated them for it.

I appreciated having friends. I appreciated being cared for by a man and two women who thoroughly cared about me, and now that I knew it wouldn't be ripped away from me. I took a moment to enjoy it. I took a moment to listen. To feel. I took a moment to be someone. To be the same happy I was afraid of. And it felt good. It felt so good I felt tears. I felt everything. And for once I liked it. I liked being free from the abuse and the tragedy of what I was. I was ready to be with them Jack, Sally, Emily, and all my friends.

I walked to my class and sat in my seat like a normal student. Who knew dead would become my normalcy. Become the niche I never thought I found. For once in my life it was really normal, and I'd do anything to keep it.


	9. Home

Walking home was the best time of my day. People would treat me like I was prince William. They'd wave and nudge other people to wave. They would smile if I was smiling and tell me "Chin up." If I wasn't. I liked that. I liked the friends I walked home with. Sam and Locke were talking about something weird and cool to see. Blythe looked at me and I almost melted. I'm glad I can have those feelings for her. That the nightmares were just that. Nightmares and I could sleep a little better. I nudged my friend Sam. "What are you two talking about?"

Sam shrugged. "Nothin' she wants to work on home work with me."

"Sounds nice." Blythe said.

"It is." Sam said "So see ya guys." He took Locks hand and walked away with a final wave.

Part of me wanted to beg him to stay. Tell him I really could use him to be a bumper for the next conversation that Blythe and I would have. It was a scary thought really. Her and I speaking. Last time it gave me night mares and this time my head didn't ache so maybe it would be nice. "They're cute huh?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him

"Sam and Locke."

"Oh yes them.. Well they're pretty okay." She said and looked in their direction. "No one will be writing a Harleyquin novel over them."

"You read those?"

"My mother did when I was a girl. They were such a scandal then."

I looked at her. When was "Then?" Did it have a time? Was it impolite to ask people when they died was it considered rude? I didn't know the customs I didn't quite care to., but to her I did respond. "My aunt read them. She would read them and eat bon bons while I vacuumed and cleaned. She never felt the need to say this is adult work."

"Well I think that she's a fool." She said and then looked at me. "You're special. And she's too blind to see it so I'm sorry, but here you can be anything."

"You're not going to do what you did last time are you?" I asked in my best tone. "You're not going to tell me that I'm the boy who lived just so I can be miserable."

"I never intended on it to make you miserable."

"But you did I had a dream-mare."

"A what?"

"A dream and a nightmare.. It was horrible. I got head aches again."

"Again?"

"I get one every birthday."

"It's not your birthday."

"No."

"Oh." She gives me that look again and then kissed me on my head. "I am so sorry Harry.. You'll never leave here alone you know that right?"

"I.. I leave on Halloween."

"Yep. You can solve a lot." She looked behind her as if she heard a voice. "I've got to go now. Tomorrow Harry?"

"Yes. I'll walk you to school." I volunteered.

"Really?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Great." She smiled bigger and then waved goodbye as she walked home.

I proceeded on my way home until I seen something flashing in the glimmer of the hazy fall sun. I walked over to look at the beautiful wooden case. I picked it up and shoved it into my pocket, I don't know why, but I had to. I had to take this case home and see what was inside. It was there meant for me. Like nothing else seemed to be. It waited on me to be alone, because it had been there for so long it collected dust. I walked home like nothing was wrong and was greeted by my beautiful stitched together mother who gave me a kiss and asked me about my day.

"Nothing to be bored with."

"Harry." She scoffed. "I'm never bored with you."

"How about I come down after my homework and help with dinner? You can hear about my day then."

"Delightful!"

I smiled and kissed her once more on the cheek and then walked up to my room and closed my door. I pulled the case out and opened it. I put in my hand and something surged through me. Like a piece of me was finally connected to whatever was left of my living self. I looked out of my window and the face from my nightmares looked back at me "It has begun." I dropped the wand and fell back in my chair with a clunk. I wanted to run from it, but I couldn't. I couldn't run from anything.

My dad rushed in and seen me on the floor with the wand on the desk. "Honestly Harry every time I walk into the room you're picking yourself off of the floor." My dad picked up his only son off the floor and brushed me off. Zero chased after him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine."

Sally walked in. "Harry!"

"Before you start Sally he's fine."

"Are we-"

"Yes mom I'm fine." I hugged her. "C'mon lets fix dinner." I wanted to be as far away from the wand as I could. The same surge of completion turned into something I never wanted. Fear.


	10. The Wand

I stood there holding this thing. I held it like I had known my whole life what it was and still I knew nothing. I just knew it was meant for me. I looked out of the window and seen gertrude the green. She was the most beautiful green woman I had ever seen. Aparently to hear her tell it the wicked witch of the west was made from her flawless beauty. I told her the witch in the movie was hideous. She had a bulbous nose and warts, her hair was frayed and fried, and she was evil. Gertrude laughed at me and said Hollywood had a famous way of looking at the beautiful people and changing them into wicked things.  
I guess she was right, because she looked nothing like the wicked witch. Getrude was curvatious and had long beautiful hair that looked like oceans of black waves, her eyes were the silver of the moon and she had the smallest doll like nose I had ever seen. She had beauty and powers that matched in greatness. I knew if anyone knew anything about above magic it was her. I shoved the wand in my pocket and rushed down stairs.  
"Woah where's the fire?" Dad asked me as i reached the door."You went to sleep right after dinner last night you didn't say a word at breakfast and now you're rushing down stairs and out the door.. What's wrong."  
"I have to ask Gretchen something." I said  
"Ah she's wise."  
"Almost as much as she is beautiful." Mom said and gave me a basket of treats to give to the woman. "Tell her we said hello." She kissed me on the head and I took it and walked out of the house. I caught her just as she walked by our darling castle.  
She looked up as the door shut and then smiled "Hello Prince Harry."  
"Just Harry. Getrude." I said and smiled  
"You seem fidgety. You okay?" She asked.  
"Can we talk at your house? It is private."  
"It's private." She looked at me with a small soft smile and I was curious about what she was trying to see in me, but I being the scardey cat I am would never admit it. I inhaled and nodded "Well that's fine Harry.. Privacy is best when discussing matters of the magical side."  
"Right." I said and walked along side her. I told her of my nightmarish dreams, what little miss Blythe said, and then I paused  
"What?" She asked "What's wrong?"  
I looked up at the cottage and sighed "I'm scared..." I said honestly. "I'm scared someone is coming for me."  
She took my hand and gave me a worried look. She opened her door and walked me in. We sat in her tea nook and she waved her hand to serve us. "So you mean to tell me you had a vision after Blythe told you that someone above our home is looking for you?"  
"Yes ma'am and I am worried it's true. I've become so happy why would I be ripped away from it."  
"Because saviors must know true suffering." She said as if she had suffered the same illgotten fate I myself was supposed to suffer.  
I looked at her and wondered if she had suffered. Though she was beautiful she was green, she was also in a land that found hideous things to be beautiful and things like her to be the oppisite, She was the only beautiful creature other than Blythe I had seen be admired. Others used make up to try to make themselves ugly. Was that how she suffered? Because she would never be perfection in anyone's eyes. "How do you suffer?" I asked as I took a sip of tea.  
"Harry.. My darling you yourself said that the image of me in the Wizard of Oz displayed me as evil and hideous. Don't you think that is suffering."  
"You're not though."  
"Oh Harry that's.. That is a normality. Being a witch is suffering enough Being a green witch with no family is sad." She sighed. Then as if she never said a word about a missing family she put on a bright smile and looked at me "So tell me about this secret."  
I put the wand on her table. "This.. this came to me.. Called for me like some collect call from the living."  
"Harry you are unliving... Not dead but not alive... Unliving."  
"So I can get signs of where I was supposed to belong if I had survived?"  
"You should be able to.. Where are your death clothes?"  
"The ones I arrived in?"  
"Yes! Those would be the ones..."  
"They're in the family chest."  
"You should look in them.. Perhaps there is something in them that would signify your living life. If you hadn't died."  
"Okay..." I stood and went for the door.  
"Harry."  
"Yes ma'am?"  
"Try the teleportation spell."  
I nodded and closed my eyes. I held my hands down and thought about where I was going in my attic." I felt this jolt in my chest and I opened my eyes I tumbled in my attic like I fell there. I walked over to the chest. In my jacket I seen a white envelope.  
To Harry James Potter.  
Was in gold lettering like it was meant for me to find. I took the whole jacket and tried my teleportation spell once more. I tumbled into her tea nook kinda hard. "Ouch." I groaned. "Maybe next time it's safer for me to walk."  
She smiled 'I think so my self my dear." She then picked up my jacket and then pulled out the envelope. "Well let's see if these are real or fake yes?"  
I nodded as a slumped into the chair. I was more scared that there was an envelope that I knew very well I hadn't died with there would have been blood on it. I remember that much I looked at Getrude as she held her hands over the wand and envelope waiting on something to happen. I watched her mutter and say things with force. I was still confused but I didn't say anything I just waited.  
I thought about the dream and everything that had come with it. I closed my eyes and my head hurt something fierce when I opened them Getrude had blue lights streaming from her hands and the wand had a color of it's own that slowly merged. Her mutters became scary and I didn't know what to say or do to help her not that I could. I just had to look at her murmer words I had never heard and sway back and forth  
"Ketrona porthis Severous Akid.. Azme rea Kerputh."  
I looked at her and I wanted to tell her to stop because this was bloody hurting me. "Gerturde." I touched her arm and everything went black.

 _I came too, but I was in a golden room which was so beautiful it was breath taking. A tall man with a silver beard and wizard robes like the man on the cereal I could never eat looked at me with a smile._  
 _"We've been waiting a very long while for you Harry a shame you've passed before you've gotten to live."_  
 _"I'm unliving."_  
 _"You're unliving which means you are living without a heart beat.. Am I right?"_  
 _I looked down at my sneakers and hadn't thought about it. I never had to not with my family not with the way death had kissed us so kindly it seemed as if it was a gift never a curse or something we had to think about so often it was almost indescribable. I didn't think not it at all. Living without a heartbeat was the same as living to me._  
 _"We want you to come to school.. Hogwarts home for the witch and wizards of your time."_  
 _"I've got nothing but time, and I'm in a good school.. Why would I want to change schools now?"_  
 _"I don't know maybe because it's safer that way.. You wouldn't be so royal. You'd be a normal child with normal dreams and hopes. Don't you want that?"_  
 _I shook my head. "I'm happy where I am and I'd like it if you left me and my family alone." I said sternly._  
 _"Very well." Albus nodded and sighed "Whenever you are ready Harry we will be waiting."_  
 _Just as he turned a wolf snarling and black rushed to my side growling and snapping at him. Like he was there to only protect me._

When I finally came to I seen Sallys precious face looking at me worried and small lines where tears had fallen. How long had it been? "Harry are you alright?" She asked stroking my head?  
"I'm fine."  
"Tired?" My father asked me with a small skeletal smile. " You've been out for a solid two days and almost gave your mother a tizzy." Jack stroked my hair lovingly as if looking at me for the last time in my once wonderful life.. I woke up that morning Harry Skellington, pumpkin prince, ruler of all the wornders of Halloweentown. I was high on my life of being normal. I almost had it and like a flash of a somber nothing I was gone back to being Harry James Potter boy who better live than be happy dead.  
I sighed and didn't want to think about it anymore. Sally took my hand and smiled "I'm so glad you're alright Harry don't you ever leave me like that again."  
"Where am I going to go?"  
"For a moment there we thought you'd gone back to the land of the living." Jack said with a sigh. He was my skinless heartless father who loved me with more compassion and understanding in his pinky than most men have in their entire body. I wanted to hug him. I missed him and I hadn't gone anywhere at least I didn't know I did anyway.  
"We were so worried.. Gertrude hasn't left your side."  
I looked at her sitting in the corner looking at me. She looked petrified, but relieved that I looked at them. I was truly amazed by the way they cared so deeply about me. How could I be so lucky? "Can I talk to Getrude alone?"  
"Sure.. We'll go get you some more tea.."  
"Sounds good." Jack said "I love you Harry."  
"I love you too dad."  
With a kiss from Sally, who will offically always be my mother. I was left in the room with a woman who knew more about something I didn't.  
"Harry where did you find that wand?""  
"I.. It almost seemed like it found me."  
"Did it?"  
I shrugged I had no idea. I wished it never had found me. "Do you know where it came from."  
"Over land a place called Hogwarts.." She looked at me like a had an idea of where that was.  
I only knew the name from the invitation in my pocket I gave her. "Do you have anything else?"  
She looked like she had seen a ghost. A horrible version of something good down here.  
"What?" I asked "What else?"  
"It came from some one dark... A man called Thomas Ridddle."


	11. Slither

The name rang through my ears for days after I was able to get up and move around.. My mother and father watched me like a cub going out for it's first hunt. They stalked me every day and sometimes Sally would walk me home from school so I didn't fall into anymore trouble. I was sad that every one thought they had to treat me like some fragile glass egg. We sat at dinner and they looked at me like they had lost me. Was my soul not already theirs to keep? I sighed and looked at them. "Guys are you okay?"  
"Fine."  
"Why would you ask?"  
"I dunno maybe because you guys have hovered over me since... You know..."  
"You found a wand that almost put you in the pool of young souls.. Yes.. Yes I am worried about you." Sally sighed. "I love you Harry and there is nothing I can do to change that.. SO I want you to be safe and that's all.. Is that such a crime?"  
"Of course not.. I-"  
"Harry we love you. More than the sun and the moon.. Sometimes more than the air we don't have to breathe and I can't see you look that way again."  
Jack just held her hand. "Your mother is right."  
"Not that I said she was wrong dad."  
"I know son.. We care for you and someone has to thake the throne. I'd want it to be my son."  
Every time my father called me his son... It felt like a badge of honor. Like something I'm going to remember for the rest of my life if I never heard it again. Sometimes it'drown out the horrible thoughts that slide into my mind because of the name Thomas Riddle. Who was he and why did I care? Who was the dude from the ceral box and why did he care? Why couldn't I have peace? "I know dad and I love you both for it.. But I am fine and I will always be fine with you guys by my side." I said it with reassurance. I didn't have enough to say the least but the least I could do was help them know I was safe.

That night I went to sleep thinking that maybe I wasn't crazy for allowing them to have some sort of hope. And maybe I was, but they were literally all I had left of normalcy. I didn't want to believe any of what I was hearing or what I wanted. I didn't want to think about what we were in my life or if it even mattered. I just wated to think of something good. Something nice, but all I could do was think of the person who ruined my life.  
The next morning I could do nothing but go through the motions of telling everyone I loved them and walk to school. I was first greeted by Blythe who had nothing more to say than are you okay? I wanted to tell her yeah, but dead kids never had the flu so I couldn't use that excuse. I shurgged and kicked the dirt and continued to walk her to school. Sam walked up next and the Lock stock and Barrel who always came in a pack like I suspect hiennas do. I looked at every one talking, but I stayed silent with only a small smile.  
Before I even got a foot in the door Blythe pulled me to the side away from every one. We stared at each other for a moment. Or an hour. Either way it felt like a while. "What?" I asked finally.  
"What happened Harry? You weren't in school for three days and Madam Sally started walking you to and from after.. Why does the pumpkin prince need help crossing a road of vampires."  
"That could be the start of a funny joke." I said trying to shift this away from her twisted little brain. The last thing I needed was for a pshyic ghoul to know all of the issues in my head were her doing. Well some of them anyway.  
"That's not funny Harry."  
I shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it Blythe.. It's a lot Harder than you think it is."  
"How much harder Harry? I care enough to ask."  
"I know and I thank you but this isn't the day to do so."  
"You.. You're the most fustrating boy i'VE EVER MET." She snapped and stormed off.  
Like a furry of blue flamed fire I watched her go. I watched her with a sigh in my lungs and a pang in my chest. She almost seemed unreachable. I turned to go back but I was grabbed before I could do so. I turned and seen it was Getrude. "God you scared me."  
"Your classes have been changed."  
"To?"  
"Defense. Offenise. Wand Tech. And potion brewing. Gym is obviously the same."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because.. There have been some rather desturbing things I have found since our last meeting Harry and I want you to be prepared."  
"Are you- You havent told mom and dad have you?" I asked almost frantic.  
"You know I haven't if I did they'd hide you and I couldn't protect you." She said. She seemed more concerned more than anything else. Like she knew something I was quite sure I did not. "Thanks. I'll be in class now."

I went through my new classes reading about the potions I've never heard of and some I thought were make believe. I took my class homework and walked home as always, with my group of friends. I thought it was nice that mother trusted me to come home on my own with out anything trailing me home. I walked down the bridge and said goodbye to everyone, but some how Blythe still tagged along. "Hey."  
"You werent in class but you were in school.. Why?"  
"Yeah Gerturde thought it best if I studied something more intense than.. the nomal classes."  
"She advanced you?"  
"I shrugged. What was I supposed to do? Tell her her visions were right and that I owed her big time for screwing up my after life by scaring me back into the strange and messed up reality that I was trapped in? "It's fine. No one notices me and we still have lunch together."  
"I suppose... Harry what happened when you were away for two days?"  
"I was sick.. With something.. My mother said I could have drank something only Vampires get to drink and it could very well have hurt me instead of help."  
"Is that right? Well the spirits say you have found the key to becoming alive again."  
"Not that I want to."  
"What?"  
"Listen I don't want to be alive again. I don't want to have some quest at some school to defeat some awful wizard who has been alive for longer than me and has it out for me for a reason I don't know!" Something raged through me like worry, fear, and anger all into one. Then my head hurt. It hurt so bad it blinded me with a bright light.  
"Harry... Harry?!" I heard Blythe scream at me with a tone I'd never heard.  
I stumbled back and opened my eyes and Gertrude was there. I could only see her back but there she was holding her wand. When I looked to see why a scream had frozen in my throat so hard it felt like a giant ice ball. There was a ten foot snake hovering over us it's mouth hang open with salivia dripping from it's very beautiful fangs. I called them beautiful because they were the color of pearls, but they were shining like diamonds. I could see my death, the real one, the one not meant for lost souls just finished ones.  
Getrude turned to me "Run Harry. Run home and tell no one!"  
Blythe took my hand and I scooped up my books. When I tunred back the snake hand lunged for her. My friend was fighting a giant snake! For me. To protect me from something I didn't even know was a part of me. "Stop!" I held out my hand and screamed to the snake. Almost pleaing for it to not hurt her. "I command you to stop and leave her!"  
Blythe looked at me like I had lost my mind, and maybe I had but that didn't mean for a second I wouldn't try to stop a twenty foot snake from killing my friend. Someone who seemed to know more about me than anyone on and off earth.  
The snake looked at me. Like it heard me like it could understand me. It's eyes focused on me and I almost felt like a rat. About to be eaten, but instead it bowed to me. It bowed like it understood like I was his owner. Thankfully I didn't have to think about it for too long because Gertrude turned him into a stuffed animal with the flick of her quick wrist when she wasn't faced with the same glimmering grin of death that I had been.  
"Harry how did you do that?" Blythe asked.  
"I don't know.. But I do know it's best to go home.. Go home and try to stay away from spirits." I told her.  
She hugged me tighter than I've ever, which wasn't often really, been hugged before. "Please don't ever do it again." She said and kissed my cheek and then ran away.  
"What did I do?"  
"You spoke in the tonuge of snake... Like you're rather fluent."  
"I am not."  
"Well You're not but something is." She handed me the beautiful stuffed snake. My mother would love it. "Harry.. You're special and we're going to do anything we can to protect you. Anything we can to make you feel like you can allow your life to grow here, because this is your home. I'm not telling your mother what I seen here today because my darling best friend doesn't need a heart attack for her barley beating heart."  
"And Emily."  
"God no!" Gertrude laughed so hard it made me smile "I like my head and if you were smart you would too." She hugged me. "Go home Harry.. Go home and do your homework. Then play with chemicals with your father and bake cookies with your mother. Savor those moments you never had and if fate is as terrible as she's known to be.. You'll never have again soon enough."  
"Gertrude-"  
"Harry. I'm not going to let a soul take you.. Not while I'm around."  
"I love you Gertude." I said. It was true. She'd been in my life since I had gotten there and she had protected and loved me the same as any aunt to a pair of loving and beautiful parents would. I hugged her tight as tight as my still shaking hands could.  
"Oh I love you too Harry. I love you so much." She kissed my head and turned to send me on my way when I noticed something I hadn't before. She had tears in her eyes and they looked familiar. I waved back to her and I walked home. Before I crossed the street to go home I was bumped by a teenage boy.  
Ususally this isn't news worthy but this time it was. He when he bumped me all the air left my body. I turned quickly to see who it was. Why he needed what little relief I had in me. He had dark curly hair and dark almost evil blue eyes, he smiled at me with a square and harmful jaw. I couldn't place the pale skin or anything else. He looked at me like I was a golden chalace. I turned and just went home.  
"Hi my sweet heart." Sally said and kissed my head. "How was school?"  
"Great." I lied. "I won this for you in my war of whits game." I held up the stuffed snake.  
"Oh Harry it's so pretty! I love the more glamours snakes. I mean look at her scales so bright and vibrant. And blue." She looked at them "That's a strange snake a blue one... Any way it's lovely. I'm going to bake brownies in a little while after your home work do you want to help?"  
"Of course!"  
"And while mom is making dinner you can help me in the lab." He smiled wrapping his arms around my shoulders.  
"I'd like that."  
"Good." He said "Now do your home work." He smiled.  
"Of course." I said and ran upstairs. And I did what Gertrude said and savored every moment I could with them. Even if it wasn't my last. I just savored it. Even with the dark blue eyes seared into my memory branded me with the thought of my soon happy ending to be disrupted.


	12. Sleepless

I sat with my mother as she made dinner. I dreamed of this moment so many times it was almost real. I thought of my mother Lilly potter cooking dinner as me and my dad sat and watched the telly. I thought that would be wonderful. That would be my life one day. I dreamt it and had hope even as I sat in my room which was a broom closet and had cried myself to sleep at night hoping that something so wonderful would happen to me and then I died. I died and I was sitting in front of something better than I had ever dreamed in my blurred imagination to what a mother would be.

Sally was the best thing that would ever happen to me, and how do I repay her, how do I repay my father Jack? By getting myself into the worst trouble in Halloween town history. How does that work? By someone's hilarious logic I'm not meant to have happiness. So that is basically devastating. I wish I could just be dead and be happy about it. I wish I could be dead and never see the light of some messed up blue eyed villain. This man had the eyes that said they were killers. I jolted when my mother touched me. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine.." I smiled. Sure I was lying but why would I ruin such an amazing afternoon with my parents?

"You seem like you're.. Out of it. Which is usually fine, but.. I worry about you since all this stuff is going on around you.. I.. I feel just horrible about it." She said in sad tone, and then she went back to cooking humming the sweet lullaby she sang to me when I had first arrived her. When I had my doubts.

"Mum... Can I.. Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." She said with a smile. "But first me.. Harry I want you to know how proud I am of you adjusting to all of this stuff around you. I knew you hated it here at first because we weren't the family you wanted. If I died I'd wish I could see my real mother and father too, but I can't. I hate you are deprived of that though.. So I have decided that I am going to find them.. And we shall see them together."

"You're not serious." I said a mountainous lump rising in my throat. "You can't be."

"I am... Harry I want you to know where you come from as badly as you do. And that aunt and uncle of yours were the worse." She said and handed me something to taste.

It was at this point where I was sure that I was being yanked around by destiny and the sand man. That I was in coma and Vernon was commanding that either I wake up and stop waisting the hospitals time or he would pull the plug. There was no way this could be my life. No way that I could have an adopted mother with firey red hair that loved me so much she'd give her arm (Literally) for me.

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"You're in that place in your head again.. The one none of us are allowed to go in." She smiled. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I.. I love you mum."

"I love you too Harry.."

"No mum. I love you. I really love you... I don't want to lose you ever." I blurted and then couldn't contain the rest of my thoughts from flowing like a broken vulvae of water. "I am so afraid that I'm going to wake up one day and this not be real, and I can't go back to Petunia and Vernon. Not when I know there are people real people who love me more than anyone on earth. I just want to be here forever with you and dad. I want to start my life and never think of that wand or that snake or anything else again!" I sobbed like a toddler who had lost his favorite blanket. I heaved when I sobbed, but as I did.. Sally did something that no one had done for me when I was in pain. She held me and cried with me. She allowed me to feel something I thought was abnormal and a waste of time.

I wanted to look at her, but she was just a blur as she kissed my head and stroked my hair and rocked with me. She hummed to me as I cried. Honestly I had never cried over my parents because I never knew them. I never knew if they had loved me, but when I learned how they died I did. With Sally however I cried harder than I ever had because.. I didn't want to lose them. I wished so badly I didn't have fears like this. I wanted so badly to be free of whatever this was.

"Harry my sweet sweet boy I love you so much. I wish so badly that I could change this."

"I do too son." Dad said and held my arm. "But this is a battle alone my son.. And your mother and I will teach you all we know."

"You're serious you will?"

"Yes!" She said "I used to study witch studies all the time. I know quite a bit."

"And then what?"

"We change this fate of yours... Goodness knows you don't need it."

"You've been through enough already Harry you really have."

"I.. I hope the other witches can help me too." I said nervously.

"You will learn from all the greats. Whatever this is that you're suiting up for.. We will figure it out."

I felt good. I felt safe like I could do this and with my family. Not without them.

After we ate, played, and Mum taught me how to levitate things with the simple thought instead of using a wand. I went up stairs and I attempted to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and made the attempt to follow my dream breadcrumbs to a better place in this world where there was no fate as bad as this. All I could see were the blue evil eyes of the man who haunted me. When I finally slept.. When I could finally dreamed it wasn't pretty.

All I dreamed of was lying in a pit of snakes. Praying for them not to eat or harm me. I let them slither over me like I wasn't meant for this world. Where was I anyway. Then I seen it. A snake with a body as long as Halloween town. I gasped for air and I froze when it looked at me.

"Shhh my friend." That same haunting voice touched the snake and it lie down like a proper pet. "Soon you will meet this boy face to face and there will a fun day for it, but for now my friend.. Now you wait."

"Where am I?" I asked weakly. My throat was constricted and my body was shaking.

"Why Harry you're with me.." He stood over me. His eyes were now brown and like pools of muddy ink . Everything about him screamed dark. "You're going to be with me forever.. Or until you meet your fate."

"What the hell do you know about my fate?" I screeched.

"I know that you're going to die again Harry by my hand.. You are never going to see Jack and Sally again when you do.. Because they will be dead. The pumpkin king will be nothing but ashes of his former self and Sally will be boiled alive and made into a puppet.. I can not wait to end you Harry James Potter.. And when I do Victory will be ever so sweet." Then he touched me. He touched my Scar, and I screamed and fought as the searing hot pain burned into my scar and i felt like I was dying.

"Harry!" Sally shook me. "Harry my darling please wake up!"

"I-I'm sorry mum.. Scared my self a bit I'm afriad." I panted hugging her tighter than I had ever hugged anyone in my life.

"Shhh don't worry about that.. Let's worry about getting back to sleep." She kissed my head.

I only nodded but since I was half way dead what would I need with slee anyway? I would just stay awake forever. I clenched my teeth through the pain of my scar, but it was real and I was in pain. Who ever this man was he meant business. A business I didn't have. I sat up and stared out my window. She was there Blythe waving for me. I grabbed my jacket and went down stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I.. I had a dream you were in trouble.. Are you?"

"I just woke up from it." I admitted.

"Here." She slipped me a vial. "This will help block out whatever is coming for you in the mortal world."

"Where'd you get this1?"

"My mother Lydia gave it to me."

I held the potion in my hand. "I don't want to sleep tonight Blythe." I said honestly. She smiled and took my hand and pulled me away from the house.

"You won't have to tonight. I want to show you something."

We ran over the hills and through the grave yard. We reached a poise patch and she sat me there. "Tonight the luma bugs are coming out to love the posies. It will keep you awake because it's so beautiful."

I wanted to ask how she knew that I needed to stay awake, and I didn't want to ask her. So I just watched her become in awe as the flowers become painted with lightening bugs beams. She was right. I couldn't sleep with this amazing thing going on in front of me. I wasn't so afraid. How could someone hate me with all of this beauty sitting here in this haunted haven of wonder. I rubbed my scar.

"You alright?" She asked.

"No.. I.. I can't sleep and my scar hurts."

"How does a scar hurt if it has already healed?" She asked me curiously.

"I don't know.. How does it hurt if I'm dead?"

Blythe put a finger to her lips. "That is also the million dollar question." She laid her head on my shoulder. "At any rate.. I am really glad you came here Harry... I just know we're going to have a great friendship."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I wanted to believe her. I wanted to think that this is my life now; and I was going to be happier than any other time in my life. How could that be if it wasn't anything more than a lie. I just decided to clear my mind and watch. Watch the beauty in front of me. It was the least I could do.


	13. Father and son

I went home that morning before everyone even paid attention to my whereabouts. Mum and Dad never questioned me. She was too kind to me and she gave me a kiss and ruffled my hair. "Morning mum."

"Morning my darling. Did you sleep?"

"I attempted it."

"I take it that attempt didn't go well?"

"Not as well as I would have liked."

She nodded. "I can understand that. If I were you I couldn't sleep like the dead either." She chuckled at her own joke "My goodness that is awful!"

I laughed "Just a bit mum.. But it was used in a good way."

"Ah the kingdom is alive and thriving with laughter today! Wonderful. Harry I need your help in the lab after school."

"Yes sir."

"I'll have chocolate chip cookies waiting."

"See my boy she spoils us." He clasped a hand on my shoulder. "Son. I would like to walk you to school today.. Do you mind?"

I shook my head. "I'd like that a lot actually."

"Well here is your lunch. Would you like breakfast?"

"No ma'am I'm not so much hungry as thirsty."

She smiled and handed me a thermos of her famous hot cocoa. "of course."

"Thanks. I love you." I kissed her stitched cheek.

"You're welcome." She kissed my regular one.

I liked to look at Sally. (I call her Sally in this inner monologue because I think it makes sense.) I thought she was the most beautiful woman with sparkling red hair and beautiful red lips. She had always seemed so flawless. Even with all the flaws of being sewn together and broken apart she is was still flawless to me. She was everything I'd ever wanted in my dreams of a family. I couldn't have been luckier if I died and went to heaven.

I took the steps with my dad to school, only we went left. It was odd., but i didn't mind. I didn't mind at all. It was just another day with my dad. A solid day for us, and I would be missing school today. I wondered why. Why he would keep me out of school when he knew I was in dire need to learn everything I could just in case something happened and I was alone I could stop it. I wasn't going to ask. I had no real reason to. Jack knew best. He would always know best. Even when I didn't.

"Son it's about time that you meet someone who will help you in the science department."

"Why would I need help in the science department?"

"Because with all magic comes a little science. Just ask your mother... We are going to meet her father after all."

"Grandfather?"

"Yes and your grammy Jewel."

I looked up at him. Who were these people? I don't remember Sally mentioning them in the slightest. "Sally doesn't mention them."

"Your mother doesn't mention a lot of people."

I looked down. I could understand that. Why would she? I wouldn't mention very many of the people in my life if I didn't have to. I shuddered and was joyful for a moment. Something so pure and real ran through me. They knew me and I knew them. Even if it was at all it was something.

We walked into a darker spot of town and I seen a house with a tower built onto it. I was more afraid that electricity was popping and crackling through the tower. "Is this it?" I asked with soft gulp.

"That would be the place son." Dad said and bent down. "He's a sour old man.. Who doesn't much love your mother the way we do.. So be nice.. No matter what he says."

I looked at my father confused. Who wouldn't like the Queen of Halloween town? I didn't ask him I just looked at the tall home that was grey and more and more creepy. When we finally arrived the woman who opened the door had a beak lip, grey skin, and black glasses. I stared at her. Was this where Sally came from? I asked myself and eventually I would ask Sally. But for now I'd like to only see what it is about.

"Jewel how are you?"

"Fine.. He's up stairs he needs dinner and bed so you should hurry." She said. Her shrill music was like ones ears but like fingernails on a chalk board to me.

"I.. I won't be long."

"Of course Sally wouldn't come and see her ailing father!"

"Sally's rather busy."

"She can make time for that boy.. But never for her father!"

"This boy is your nephew! You would be better to show him more respect."

Jewel turned her nose up at us and we commenced to walking up the stairs. Once we reached the top there was a room that was empty and covered in dust. I looked at the dust pouring dancing inside the room and I started to travel toward it, like it was calling, I walked toward the room and Jewel stood in front of me. "No room for children."

"Come Harry." Dad said and pulled me in to see my grandfather. A man who looked like Jewel. His faces was duck face was turned up into a somewhat wicked smile when he seen my father. "Hello Frank."

"Ah Jack hello." He looked at me through thick glasses "Who is this?"

"I-I'm Harry." I stammered. Why was I scared of this weird looking man with a stitches that kept his head together, but I was petrified of him.

"He's your grandson."

"She's had no children!"

"She has Harry."

"He's not her real son!"

"He is."

"He really isn't.. Doesn't look like you or her so he's not the prince of anything."

I looked at Jack and then I looked at them. Maybe I didn't look like them, maybe I wasn't theirs by blood but they were the best thing I had and I was their best. Or so they told me. So why didn't I feel it here. It felt like the days of which I was alive and wanted to live wthout that. I traveled out of the room and made my way to the room of which I was banned. Something told me that this was the time I needed to look and I seen it. I seen what confused me.

A room covered in dust. Fossilized by it's very memories. Why? Why was this here, and why was the doll here? On the bed there was a doll with red hair and a glass face. Blue skin just like Mums. It was pulling me to it but like a hidden snake in the ground Jewel grabbed my arm. "Not a room for children. Not even a prince!" She looked down at me with her beaked face. "If I can call you that."

"Harry!" Dad called for me. "Harry come here."

I looked at her. "I am a Skellington. And if you don't like it I suppose you don't have to.. But you will bow to me and my mother just the same." I turned and walked away. Feeling like deep inside I'd just won a battle for the woman who actually took the time to fight for me. I walked into the laboratory where the men sat and my grandfather, if you can call him that, flipped his lid and scratched his brain.

"So you're my grand son.. Are you?"

"I am."

"Do you like potions?"

"I.. I am not very good at them."

"So funny you're not." His voice was curd and soft at the same time. It was almost too confusing for comfort. "Your mother was excellent and I'm sure your real father was to."

"I'd appreciate if you not speak of them."

"Well Jack of course is a pillar of this realm.. I hope you can fill his suit... I don't want to depend on this boy forever." He looked at Jack. "You know Jack.. I could have made you a son.. He would've looked like sally and not been so piss pot afraid when I speak." He chuckled. Then looked back at me. "They'd forget about you.. Not even remember you existed."

"Oh I find that hard to believe." I answered his accusation quite simply. "I think You're afraid."

"Me? Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Me." I said "You're afraid they'll forget about you."

Dr. Finkelstein laughed at me so harshly it was almost a cough. "I.. I like you."

I stared at Jack who shrugged.

"I like the way you are.. I love Jack.. And she would have been better had I had trained'er more, but you boy.. You are the perfect combination of the two.. You would poison my soup wouldn't you?'

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I poison you?"

"Because _she_ did.. Must rub off."

I looked at my dad again for answers and he shook his head no as if to tell me don't go into it. So I decided against my follow ups. "I won't." I said simply hoping he understood simple.

"I am glad to hear it." He turned to Jack. "Bring'em here in Saturdays and Wednesdays I'll sharpen him up."

Jack stood. "Thank you.. I suppose."

"You're welcome. No supposing to it." He looked over at me with fogged glasses and leathery grey skin. "You're not going to be scared for long my boy.. I'm going to show you things."

"Things?"

"Quite scary things.. But you're going to use them where you're going."

"Where am I going?" I asked my dad more than him.

"Perhaps this is enough for now.. Til Saturday doctor."

"Until then."

Jack hurried me out of the door and then into the crisp air of a constant fall. "What's going on?" I asked

"I shouldn't have brought you here."

"No.. You shouldn't have." I smiled. "I don't like him very much."

"Trust me neither do we... But he's going to show you things I can't Harry. And that's what's best."

"What's going on dad?"

"Not now Harry." He looked over and seen Blythe and the other children playing. "Why don't you join your friends; I'll see you for dinner."

I nodded and ran toward them. Waving at them I looked at my father. Something was being hid from me and I couldn't seem to find out what, But I would and I trusted them to be honest with me even if I didn't want them to be.


	14. Sally

I looked at Sally full of confusion and a strange sense of excitement as she handed me the black cup before bed. She always handed me a cup of tea and these were the kind that she made all on her own and it was always marvelous.

"I know you asked me over and over to ask you to let you in.. To tell you more of who I am ... This will help you." She said. "You're always going to be curious. But if I allow your curiosity about me to be free and cured then I will beyond peaceful." She said and looked at me. "I've had a lot of bad happen to me, and I don't want you to know about it... But I am going to help you in anyway I know how."

I looked at the cup. It honestly looked like regular tea to me. I nodded to what she was saying and drank like I truly understood. I was a child, then, I didn't. I had no idea she was going to do this. She'd locked down any chance I ever had of knowing her. So I just looked at her and nodded. "Thank you." I said.

She kissed my forehead right on my scar. It had become her most favorite part of me I begin to believe. "Good night my love. Sweet dreams."

"G'night Mom," I said and let her go.

Then I was off to sleep.

I woke up in pain that felt like a million volts to my chest. I jolted awake to Dr. Finkelstein looking at me with a home made cattle prod. "You don't have to do that." Sally Said. "I can get up on my own."

I looked down at my hands. I want to know why I can't talk and there it was. I was in Sally's memories. I'm sure that this was obvious now looking back on the same conversation that we had before. But this is something that I didn't think about. Not til now. I looked at him again and he zapped me.

"Then why aren't you up yet?"

From the bed her body slid. I could feel the dead fatigue weighing on her. She was so young and like me she was so tired. She yawned and looked at herself. She was young. She was almost my age. Her red hair was short, but not like him. She stretched and she could hear her seams pop into place. She walked down the stairs holding it in.

Working for someone who hated her just as much as the Dursley's hated me. It was harder than ever to see someone I loved being in the same situation I was in and that was saying something. She wanted to protect me from it, but at the same time she needed me to feel it. So she wouldn't feel forced to cut corners.

"You're a dumb girl!" He said shoving her. I felt her body lunge forward. "You're just like her! You know that! You're just dumb dumb dumb dumb. Maybe even dumber than her. Maybe I shouldn't have used half of her brain to make you. But that's what she wanted. She wanted you around and then she just left. She begged me to make you have half of her. So she'd be special. That's what she said... But you're not special You're just a pain! A pest!" He paused. "MAKE ME BREAKFAST!" He yelled at her and then smacked her harder.

Just like that I was out there. Looking at myself with the Dursley's. Being berated, belittled, and abused for the simple of amusement of so-called "Better People." I worked my literal finger to the bone, and it appeared so did I.

"CLEAN!" He screeched at her. She scrubbed and polished she made the house and his lab spotless. She cleaned as she cried. She cried as she cleaned. She had hours of tears and she wasn't sure how long it would last. She held on to her hope and dreams. She cried as she smiled She sang. It was hard to her, but she knew she was meant for happiness and she'd been waiting. She just knew that this was all it was. She looked at the picture of her mother.

It had a large golden plaque on the bottom. 'ARRONDA L. RAVENCLAW. SHE DIED PROTECTING A SISTER WHO WOULD BE GREAT AND A MOTHER WHO WOULD LOVE HER ALWAYS.' I could read her mind and she wanted to know who they were and why did she die protecting them... She was confused. But she was proud that that was the women on the head. "I'm proud of you mama... I love you.." She clutched her locket. I felt it cold. And then he kicked her and the burning pain in her ribs. The old man kicked her. She fell over.

"You missed a spot." He spat. Then walked back into the lab.

Her brain went dark and she was cold. Everything in her changed.

She walked by a mirror. "He'll never kick me again."

That night amongst the darkness that burned deep inside of her and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't take away the darkness. She walked into his room and pulled a sewing needle and dipped it into a poison.

A poison I only knew about just recently. It's called Zensa root. It could paralyze and kill people if it wasn't used in the somewhat healing way it could be. But she was going to use it in the wrong way. Sally was a very smart girl. Very smart.

She gently pushed the needle into the sleeping professors back. She made sure all the venom got off of the needle and like that she was pulling the needle out and walked out. Like that the dark cloud lifted she felt free. She walked right out of the house and smack into the skelington prince.

"Sorry, your highness."

"Apologies are mine to make Sally." He said and helped her up.

"You know my name?"

"Best nature witch this side of the bridge and daughter of the best scientist. Of course."

She loved my father since they were children. That was clear. Seeing them be together so young. It gave me some sense of hope. It made so much sense that sometimes happiness can work out. There was nothing waiting around the corner for them. Not yet anyway.

She and Jack spent every day they could together. As friends, and happiness was something that she couldn't stop it. She loved this life. She wanted this to blossom but she didn't think about it. All she could think about was his potential to change a world. She was so proud of him when she heard his story.

Jack was one of the lost children who came here many many years ago. He witnessed his parents burn and die in a fire by a judge who longed for his mother but instead he burned down the house. His mother broke free fell out of the window protecting his sister. Saving their life. In the midst of it. He was dead and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Later from the long waiting list. His death-father and death-mother came for him. Lead him to the castle and waited for him to grow into a prince. They showed him to treat people the way they needed to be treated. Give them the best respect they could. They loved him, and Sally did the most.

She believed so deeply in his ruling. She believed so deeply in his work. That he could change the world, and that's what this world needed. She helped him prepare speeches and rub elbows. To help the mayor prepare for everything because he didn't want the mayor to be overwhelmed. He wanted them to know this world was a partnership. The high and the low were names. The lost and purebloods were another. It was all us. Unified together. And that's what felt so good about it.

But as that grew the hatred between her and her father grew too. She grew to drugging him. She made sure that he wouldn't bother her again. She continued because she was tired of being someone's kick thing it was hard enough with him. He made her feel worse as she grew.

She grew into a beautiful young woman brushed her hair ever night, and made sure that her strings were always resown. She was proud of the beauty she had. She wanted to live a little. She wanted to live up to her full potential. She knew she could. Her beautiful mother melted away and moved away. She had to go to the attic and stared at her. Talked to her and begged her to understand why this was happening. That's when the cat fell from the sill.

"Your mother is a woman of history Sally.." She said and stood up into a woman. Right out of a Cat something so perfect. She smoothed her chocolate curls away from her face and sat beside her. "Your mother helped one of our founders...Her sister."

"Why did she do this. Why did she die."

"Because like you she had better and bigger ideas for her home, and she knew the person who was going to get them."

"That's not true." She said and looked at her. "She came here."

"This is a place of unfinished business so I'm told."

"You're right kind of... We are a place of holiday celebration as well... Halloween Town."

"I've heard of it from Judith Lovejoy... She's apparently been here for a while."

"Perhaps. She could go by a new name."

"Anyway... I want you to change this world... I need you to. Because there will be a time when something has to be done and that's when you're going to have to do it."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The spell I cast to get me here isn't going to last long, but I can tell you that... I need you and this town to be protective."

"We are."

"We also ask you let other witches in."

"We do... Our new king has made a lot of changes. What else do you need Miss...:"

"Just call me Professor."

"Professor... What are you asking."

She looked at her watch. " In case what I know is going to happen doesn't I need you to tell the king... Or whatever he is... To put another door.. Behind yours.." She handed her a picture of the castle. "It'll open when you're ready." She stood and flicked the watch it was a peculiar thing because of its hourglass with the middle. She liked it a lot. She thought it was beautiful. But then the woman was gone. And the only thing that was left was the picture.

Who was this woman? That's all I can think. Who is this woman who is going to change whatever it is she could change. Would she die? Would this be a way to bring her back? I was more curious now, and of course Sally felt the same. I watched as she got up and snuck out and walked out of the house. I watched her run. Like she knew what this was for. Like she knew that somewhere down the line she'd have me. And she'd protect me if that was what it was. I sighed. I wanted to know what was happening. Did they put the door up?

She escaped and walked through the gardens she and Jack had planted for his scientific needs, her flowers, and her tea leaves. She ran and she jumped into his window. She looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You... I got a weird visitor and I need you.. I need you to put up a new door."

"New major holiday.'

"No, but it is something major. And I need you to put this on a door."

"What is it, Sally."

"You trust me don't you?''

"Of course I do but-"

"So do this for me." She handed him the picture. "But don't tell me where."

He nodded. "Alright... I'll let you have this one." He sighed. But "You'll owe me for it."

She smiled. "Of course.

She watched her way home and watched the home, his lab come to view. She was scared when she watched as it peeked over the horizon and she felt her stomach- in turn my stomach- Lurch with the fear of her going back. But Sally with all the bravery and readiness in her heart did what she had to do. She walked inside. Ready for whatever it was that he came down on her.

She felt the volts to her neck. "You're pathetic! You're worse than anything! Oh I'm going to make another one of you... And she won't be half as idiotic! YOU WATCH And see." She hates that chair. As she is being down the stairs and chained to the wall. It'd be a month before she seen sunlight again. And for once she was ready...

She missed Halloween She hated that she did, but she knew it was best. She finally got out and fixed his soup she fake tested it. and then she made him eat it. She watched him drown in it and then like always fall fast asleep. She ran outside and seen the festivites. She watched him run away from all the action hide against himself. Only the red light of Zero's nose kept him in her view. She watched him leave. Before she got a chance to say anything. She reached out for him, but it took too long and that's what hurt the most. She watched him feel like he wasn't anything. When to her he was everything.

Days passed and Doctor Finklestein was busy in his lab. While she, of course locked in her room watched as Jack came into the house talking of flying reindeer and other odd things. She watched him give everyone orders, and then asked her to make him a suit. She agreed as always and she didn't mind. She was just worried that he was putting too much into this and that was what worried him the most.

She looked at him. She really looked at him and was so worried it almost broke her, she followed him as she was excited. She didn't know how to feel. Not this time. "Did you do the door?"

"I did. It's functional. It's actually beautiful."

"You think so?"

"I do its something out of your books." He said and then looked at her. "Are you Alright Sally."

She paused. "Jack what you're doing... Aren't you worried that if something horrible is to happen that you have no Heir. No wife no anything?"

"Oh, Sally you worry too much... I'm going to be fine."

Things weren't fine. Sally got kidnapped by the oh so wonderful Boogie man. Who was nothing but a pillow case of bugs. She and Jack escaped it. They decided to make a choice to start a life, but there wasn't a lot going in that perspective. Sally walked passed the door in the forest for years, and waited for the stork at the same time and there was nothing else. There was nothing left for them. She cried all the time. Then she got a white envelope and she found MY name. She ran for him- for me- She ran to find me.

Everything flashed to the night they got me home and put me to bed and then like that they left me there.

I had no idea they ever left me home alone asleep, but parents did it all the time. For reasonable reasons. I just never knew Sally took her loving protective eyes off of me for a second.

Jack and Sally held hands as they walked up to the cat that had jumped through the castle door. She quickly turned into an aged professor. "I'm so glad you've done everything I asked." She said

"If this whole thing was about Harry you can forget it." Sally said.

"Though we have agreed to allow him to make the choice." He said. "You need to make some other lucky kid your hero... He's happy here and he's not had one ounce of happiness since he began life! And you want to take that away over some villain?!" He shook his head. "I don't know."

She looked at him. Then at the professor. "We love him... We do, but this isn't fair. Not to anyone."

"No. No, it's not, but you have to think about the greater good."

"Harry is all we have and until you can show yourself on the night of the celebration... You will not and I do mean this... You will not come here again!"

The professor nodded. "We made a good choice here."

"You did?"

"I did." She said and looked at her. "He's protected here. That's all a mother can do. But he's got to help us... He's got to do what he was destined to."

"How do you know that won't change?"

"Because... It can't... As much as I wish it could that's the one thing that can't.'

"If he comes back to me beaten and broken... I'll show you the true meaning of . That boy is my world and I can't allow you to hurt him. I won't!"

"We know. And we're grateful. You remind me a lot of his real mother... She would have done anything to save him... And I'm glad you would do the same."

"He's my son. I am supposed to protect him in life, death, and any other way to life."

"Good." She smiled as she turned back into a cat and lept away right back into the door.

That's where it ended in a jolt of green lightning I was upright looking at Sally. I just began to cry. I wept for everything. I loved her so much for everything. She couldn't have been any better than she already had. She loved him so much. She wanted to help him. She was everything and I was so happy. "I'm so sorry mom."

"I'm sorry too honey... I'm sorry you had to see that." She said, "But I had to protect you I had to make sure you knew how I felt. You're my son and I can't for a second let anyone hurt you." She said and she meant it. I cried in her lap. Everything she suffered and tried to get to me. Everything she did. So she could be here comforting me. I couldn't find any reason to say goodbye.

And now... Now there was a choice that I had to make that would ruin her. I couldn't. I love her. She's my mother. I had a real father. I had friends I had a real life. Why would I leave this? This perfection. My home. I would have to leave... I had to chose to be a hero.

A hero to a place that I have never seen in my life. Only in a picture, and I knew I wouldn't belong. So why leave something amazing. Something Perfect. For a place I'd never belong. In my head I made up my mind. And in my mother's heart she knew the answer.


	15. Jack

I sat at the beautiful home where my first, and as far as I am concerned the only family built for me. I watched her prepare dinner, and I watched him reassure his town that Hallowen would go as perfect as it could. I smiled inwardly. The blisfullness of how amazing it was here. How? Why would I need to go somewhere else? This was home. This was where my heart and my soul lived.

"Harry, are you listening?"

"Barley," I muttered as Sally kissed me on the head.

"I was giving you the ingredients to the spell you asked for..." She said kindly.

"Son?"

"Yes, dad?" I looked up and like a flash, everyone was gone and there he stood in front of his face staring emotionless only his eyes stared with concern.

"You don't seem like yourself son."

"I'm fine," I said and stood. "Thanks for the list mom." She gave me as, always a soft caring smile and allowed me to go on my own until dinner was ready. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag and the book I'd need for my homework. I went back downstairs and I heard them talking.

"What if he choses to go Sally?!" He asked heatedly. "I just can't believe you never told me."

"Because Jack I knew this is who you'd be." She sighed and put whatever it was. "You're not the king when it comes to him. You're his father. And we don't get to have a say when it comes to his life." She said. Then they paused and like a flash I left the home.

There she was again. Defending me about something that didn't even needed to be decided. I was staying there, and they couldn't persue me with the hero stuff. I don't care about it. I don't care in the slightest. For a school, I had no feelng for. For people, I'd never know and never wanted to know. I had everything I wanted and I was really tired of someone trying to tell me who I was.

I was just Harry James Skellington. Harry Potter was dead and I was more than happy for him to be dead. More than happy to allow something so painful in name and memories to go. I sigheed and went deep into the forrest.

"Hiya Harry!" Blithe said walking up on me. She stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked hoarsley.

"You're crying." She knelt down and pulled a black lace hankerchief from her pocket. "You shouldn't be here crying." She said. "It's so happy."

"Is it?" I asked, "everyone seems to think I don't belong here."

"What do you mean?" She asked gently like she was trying to calm the many black kittens that lingered around on the beautiful land.

"Do you think I'm a hero?" I blurted.

She looked at me with a coy smile. "What?"

"Do you think I'm a hero?" I asked again with a bit of huff and confusion

"Why do you need to be a hero Harry?"

"That's not the point," I said and ran my fingers through my hair. "I just want to know do you think I can be heroic?" I raised my voice. I was a bit themed and I wanted to make a serious voice. It seemed like I was figthing for something I so clearly didn't want. "Like the people in your book."

"They are heros Harry." She sighed and sat beside me. "And most heros die... Think of my grandparents. They were 'heros' in their own rights... Only ya know they are dead." She said. "Think of my mother... She's morbid. She's so strange and unusal that she gets a free pass to the neitherlands. Here." She said and pointed to the ground. She then intertwined their hands together. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "You don't belong up there... You belong down here with me."

I looked at her. Did she say with her? Did she mean she thought I belonged down here? Just so I could be safe?

"Hero's die Harry. You're not going back up there so in some messed up chance you could lose your whole family and end up somewhere else."

I nodded and smiled. Blithe had me all right. She finally got me. She understood everything about me. It was so nice to call her friend.

I lie in bed staring at the beauty of the glow in the dark designs that danced around above my head. I was more excited than I'd like to believe. I wanted something. All my life I wanted a choice in my life. I wanted to say Yes I want to live with the Dursleys (Which I would never say because I'm not bloody mad.) But something that I could deal with. Something I had a choice in. I heard the door creak open and she stood there in her shadow.

"Harry... My sweet boy." She said softly. "I don't know what you must be thiinking. I know that to be just a little over eleven you're petrified and you're not thinking of anything else aside from the fact that you're well you... But I want you to know you're extrodianry in my eyes... You're extrodinary. You're my hero Harry. I don't care about anyone else in this whole world. I don't care about what they are doing up there or what they're thinking... I was broken inside and you fixed me. You fixed our family and I am so proud. I wouldn't dare think that you couldn't do it, Harry. I just wish you didn't have to." She walked over to me and kissed me on my head and walked out of the door and shut the door behind her.

I closed my eyes and I thought to myself on how lucky I was and then I heard a tap on the window. I got up off of the bed and opened the window. I looked around and then looked at the very long snake with blue eyes and a nonposionus face. His scales were made of green and black. He looked at me. "What the-"

"Hello, Harry..." He hissed.

"H-Hello."

"It has come to our attention that you don't want to be with us... At Hogwarts." He hissed at me.

"I don't want to go... I'm so happy here I don't need to be there. They don't need me."

"But you do... You do need to be there... And they do need you."

"You that now, but that could be a lie."

"I don't lie about needs Harry." He said and looked at me right in my eyes boring his bright blue ones into me. I saw the face of Thomas Riddle laughing, the howl of a wolf, and the two faces of kids my age staring at each other arguing about a rat and a cat.

All of this and my head throbbed with temendos pain. and I tried to step away but I ended up toppling into the floor with the vision of a beautiful castle like place in the middle of nowhere burning to the ground. Sweet young faces going slack and trembling with death. I screamed and the snake released me from whatever painful grasp it had on me. "What was that?"

"It is your future, Harry. Should you not change it." He hissed and slid out of the door.

I scuffled up and threw myself into the window. Snakes were fast and agile and I... Well, I was a boy who had never come in contact with a snake other than the time one said thank you for busting me out. But then again snakes aren't supposed to talk.

I know things down here. I knew that the animals had more personality than the animals above ground. I knew my life was wondrous and splendid but still, I worked hard for it. Becaue deep down I wanted to be here. And I deserved to be here. All those nights of begging myself to be free. Praying there was a miricale and here I am in the middle of it only to be... returned. Only to fight a battle I wasn't meant for.

The door opened and the sliver of light that was once there was now wide and filled with the shadows of two very worried parents.

"Harry?"

I whirled around. "Mum, Dad, I-"

"Another nightmare?" Dad asked with a small smile ususally that was a joke. A small kinda funny thing, but that wasn't the case today. It was disturbing today. He saw my face. "Harry you look like you just seen a ghost. Are you sure you're alright?"

I shook my head. "I'm trying to be better for-"

"Sally I'll handle this."

Sally nodded and walked out. Jack didn't even hear me finish. He just scooped me in his arms and carried me back to bed. He held me close to his chest and then kissed my head.

"Son." He said "You are my son. You're my whole world and your mother's whole universe and there will never be a day where I won't think you're not brave, bold, brilliant, and loving. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I'd die if something happened to you. If you make your choice now you're going to make it out of fear." He pulled my face to him. "But let me tell you this." His eyes darkened and his face turned into the same king like face. The one that made me feel protected. "Whoever you fight... I will go to war with you. No matter what." He said and looked at me. He stood.

"Dad."

"Shush ." He said and then covered me up. "Rest well." He said and then left.

That was his choice. He chose to be my father he chose to be my hero. Now I had to make athe same choice for people I didn't even know. Could I still be as strong as my father? Could I make him proud. I looked down at my hands. and up at the many stars. I could only hope so.


	16. You're A Hero

I liked the way the sky looked down here. It looked like a van Gogh painting. I always wondered what was and wasn't perfect. I wanted to know everything about how the sky formed. I wanted to waste forever looking at the sky.

"Having a good day?" Dad asked as he sat beside me. "We kept you out of school cause you know last night."

I nodded.

"You sure nothing out of the ordinary happened?"

I was going to lie. I was going to tell him no and I was going to tell him to please stop asking me. "Can snakes talk?" Was all I asked.

"What?" He chuckled. "The only snakes here are the ones on Madam Medusas head... And they are rather tame... A bit funny but rather tame. There are monsters with small snakes for fingers, but snakes aren't big here... They died out after they ate all of the rats.." He chuckled. "Why?"

"Have you seen a green and black snake with blue eyes?"

"What?" He asked carefully. He knew that I wouldn't ask unless this was something of mass importance.

"A snake with green and black scales and blue eyes. Bright blue eyes... Eyes that sink into you."

"My dear boy... I don't think one of those exists." He wrapped his arms around me and looked at me. "But if you saw it then it must be something of the world... And not this one."

I nodded. "So am I in trouble?"

"Are you in trouble?" He added pressure to the hug. "Harry heroes are always in trouble. No matter what you think. No matter how you feel. You're someone's hero. And they always get into something they had no business doing, or trying to change something that no one says needs changing, but the do it anyway."

"Am I a hero?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes." I sighed. "I want to be like you dad. I want to be brave I want you to be proud of me."

"Harry I am... But if for a second you think you can do this you need to let us know this is a choice that you need to make and we need to make the choice of what to do after that together."

I smiled. "You're proud of me?"

"You've excelled at all of what you've done. You're top of your class you're experiencing things. You're becoming such an amazing person. I am just so proud to be your father."

I was proud to, but what would that do if I had to go back to a place where I could never be with them every day. "What if I do go back?"

"You'll be a hero to all."

"Can I come back here?"

"Of course... You can go anywhere when you have a bit of magic." He said with a smile that seemed to be well coy.

"Can I do this?"

"I think that you can. I think that you can do anything you want." He said, "Be who you want you to deserve all the good that comes to you."

I smiled. "Thank you, dad."

"You're welcome son." He said and stood. "I'm going to go and help Sally with dinner. Scream bean soup?"

Sounds delightful." I smiled and hugged him. "See you later."

"See you later." He said and walked

I lay on the soft ground and I watched the sky. For once I kind of felt at peace. All the questions all the fear it melted away for once in just a few moments where the air smelled like warm candy apples and burning wood I wanted to stay here forever. I knew that, but that is one thing uncle vernon said that stuck with me. 'Sometimes the best choice isn't ever the easiest.' I suppose he meant taking me in wasn't an easy choice but it was better than letting me grow up alone. Although I always felt well alone.

As I thought deeply about what it truly meant to be a hero, what it meant to make my family proud. Stuff an eleven year old boy shouldn't have to think about. I thought about tremendously. I wanted to know, but my eyes and the rest of my brain had other plans and off to sleep I went.

"Harry." I heard her. Her voice soft and pleasant like something that would be considered soft and pleasant. "Harry..." She nudged me this time and I opened my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking is indeed a dangerous thing."

"A quote from your mother?"

"A quote from my father." She corrected as she sat beside me. "Papa Juice always said that thinking rots the mind. Mother says it helps."

"And you?"

"Well, I'd like to imagine that it's a bit of both."

I smiled at her. "Only you would think that."

"Are you okay?" She asked switching the subject. "You weren't in school today."

"Oh.. Yeah I had... I had something happen to me last night and mom and dad thought it best to keep me home." I looked at her. Her eyes were almost the same blue as the snake. "I didn't think you'd notice."

"Of course I'd notice... Everyone notices."

"What?"

"You're a prince Harry you're rather noticiable." She smiled and looked at me. "Or did you forget?"

"No, I didn't... I... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course?"

"Can I be a hero?"

"I'm sorry?"

"A hero... Everything everyone has said do you think I could be a hero?"

"Harry... Being a hero is a choice you'd have to make for yourself, but if you don't make this choice soon someone is going to have to pay for it."

I sat up "What do you mean?"

"I mean... Your choice is going to influence a lot of people... Say you stay here. Say you chose not to go and do what you were meant to do. There will be children who will never see their families again because they will be down here... Think of Emily and think of your parents you so hold dear. They will be streched so thin. There won't be enough of them to go around. Your mother will take those children and tend to them. The world you're so afriad of above us will crash below us with no chance of recovery. All of your friends will not be your friends. You will ruin the very place you love." She sighed. "Sometimes being a hero means doing the things you're most afraid of." She stood.

"Do you think I can?"

"I think a lot of things Harry... But I do know you can live the life you want if you do the thing you don't." She looked at the large tower with the glowing clock. "Meet me tonight under the oak tree with the blue leaves. I've got a present for you."

I nodded.

"Until then Sir Potter." She said and walked away. I watched her and allowed her words to mariniate in my head. She was, as always, right.

I walked home and I looked out of the window inside. I couldn't do that to them. They were so happy. I watched Sally set the table and leave a place for me. She stood at the chair for a moment and Dad wrapped his arm around her. "He should be coming home soon." He told her. I watched for all of five minuets and the pang in my chest grew. I could do this one thing and lose them for a moment. Or save that moment and lose them forever. I sighed. Forever was so long either way.


	17. The Oak Tree

Dinner was beautiful, scream bean soup was delicious on a regular time, but tonight this was different. Tonight, was peaceful. We all just sat there and looked at each other, we had moments where the silence was golden and then moments where my adopted mothers humming gave me the slightest flutter in my heart. I just drank it all as if I was dehydrated. I looked at them as if I was blind and they were the first thing that I saw. I was just living in the moment feeling the warming breeze from the fireplace. I loved this. I loved them.

"Harry?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem like you're in a whole other world."

"I am… I'm sorry I was just… Reminding myself how grateful I am to have you all." I said with a small smile winded across my lips.

"Harry, we have double the gratitude thinking of how lucky we are to have come across a son that… Fulfills all of our wildest dreams. You're brave, smart, funny, admirable… You fit all of our lives like the missing piece."

"And I'd miss every moment without you…. I'd miss every second that I don't get to have with you all."

"And we'd miss those moments too Harry." Jack said taking my hand and Sally my left one. "We are a family. There won't be a moment where we aren't together though, you know this don't you."

I nodded. I wanted to believe them, and I knew that I could. I knew for every moment that I had with them I could take with me. I could take hard pictures of the memories here. Nothing was fabricated. Nothing was an imaginary memory they all were real! It was something I wished for and it was the most exciting thing in the world.

"So, have you been thinking about it all?"

"Ever since last night."

"Do you want to talk about it Harry? You know that I will do anything to make this easier on you."

"I know mother."

"Okay. How is Blythe?"

"Blythe is… She wants to meet me."

"Well after you finish dinner clean the dishes and you're free to go. Your mother and I have a council meeting,"

"Thanks dad."

"You're very welcome Harry." He said and we went back to silence. We went back to normal. We forgot the elephant in the room and that was why I loved them. No matter the trouble big or small they wanted us to be okay. Us three, and I was happy with that. I loved them right back. And I always would.

Dinner was over and they kissed me good bye. I finished the dishes and cleaned the kitchen spotless out of forced habit. Then I went upstairs and showered then I changed into something fitting for the weather. Usually at night it was chilly. And I always had sweats for the occasion. I threw on my hoodie and I walked outside. I knew the tree Blythe told me by heart. Not Because of her, but because of the beautiful bioluminescent glow it gave that made it blue. I asked dad once how it became that way. He said fairies live in the moss and when you see the light, it's because they are living in the night. I believed him. It wasn't the craziest lie when you think about it, and most of the time my adopted father tended to be very logical. I chuckled with my hands in my pockets thinking about all the ways that being Jack Skellingtons son would influence me if I did decide to go to this Hogwarts. The eye rolls at some things I could easily explain when they have to go on the roundabout way, but then I had to remind myself that even the smartest have to be taught in several different ways. I want to learn other ways. Other ways to be here, and up there. It was my choice, even though Blythe had made it clear that there was only one to make.

I arrived a few minuets before she did and she came looking like the images of every beautiful thing that I had ever seen. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't coming to force me to go, but instead she came with her bag and a smile. "Hello Lady Blythe." I said as a joke, but I hoped she would be apart of my Halloween court if ever mother and father decided to take the chance and go on a real adventure that did not pertain to ruining thousands of children's Christmas. I wanted to believe that after I hunt down and do what I am supposed to that she would be the one I hold hands with and breathe for the moment of my accomplishments.

"Prince Potter." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "I suppose you haven't very much told them your answer yet."

"No." I replied sullenly "I couldn't do it tonight. Tonight was… Tonight was a good night."

"And I suppose you'll want to do the right thing then?"

"Why are you so suspicious?"

"When you're doing the right thing, you tend to savor all the good things so that when you have to suffer you know why."

"Your mother?"

"My father." She corrected. "Papa isn't all bad."

"I've never met him."

"With Jacks suspicions you never will."

I smiled. My father the worrier her father the extroverted semi-bad guy. We were jut two lives there. Based on our fathers and mother's choices. Only I had two sets who chose to be brave. Chose to do what was right and I wanted to join them. I wanted to make them believe not only could I handle this, but I could handle this like them with their advice as a shield that would keep me protected.

"I'm sorry I know your father is trying to keep every one safe."

"Is your father a danger?"

"To the living oh yes! To the dead more of a pest."

I laughed. It was good to just laugh, sometimes I forget to just laugh. I forget to be a kid because sometimes I never got the chance. Now it kinda seemed like I never would. What made me happier was that Blythe took in this laughter and joined me. She joined me in the smiling and the laughing and the fun! She let me forget for a moment about all that hang in the balance and it was comforting.

"So, you're going?"

I got quiet. I didn't want to tell her not yet. I just wanted to hang on to home a bit longer.

Her face changed, apparently my quiet gave her reason to realize that I was falling instead of leaning toward yes. "You're really going to do it?!"

"I'm really going to think on it."

"Harry!"

"Blythe!" I said exasperated.

She took my hand. "I'm sorry I don't mean to force all of this on you. It's wrong and I shouldn't have."

"No, you're right and I shouldn't be so… I don't know fragile about going. I know that's where I belong."

"No, you belong here, you just have to do something great first."

"How long though? How long will I be away from Lock, Stock, Barrel, Sam… And… And you?"

"Not long Harry. Time moves slower here. We'll wait on you."

"I will miss you all so much."

She locked her arms around me hugging me as tight as she could. She gripped me hard, and I inhaled her scent her fresh booberry scent. Her hair soft like clouds. Her face was snuggled in my sweatshirt and there was a moment where… Where her shoulders shook from crying. I could feel the tears seep into my hoodie. She pulled away. Then she looked at me. "You're the bravest boy I've ever met Harry Potter."

"No, I'm just someone who got saddled to save something. I don't even know what it is but when I do. I'm going to fight it! I'm going to save the lives that could be lost, I'm going to fix everything I can and then I'm coming home. To my _real_ home."

She smiled. "Well a wizard isn't a wizard without his wand."

"You're right." I smacked my hand on my head "But I'm sure they'll have them, right?"

"You think I'd let you pick something up from a shop? You live in a world of magic Harry your godmother is one of the best witches and wandmakers this way of anywhere." She said rummaging around in her bag. "So, I made you a gift with her help of course."

"You didn't have to."

"Nonsense! Can't send you somewhere without a little taste of us."

"You know the zombies on hollow lane would suggest you rephrase."

Blythe rolled her eyes and snorted. "Shut up."

"You said it." I laughed "No one else here to."

She pulled out a thick black long case that fit in both of her hands. "Open it."

I pulled the top up and the black wand lay there. Smooth and glowing softly until the golden ring separating it from it's handle. The handle was winded like every tree here was carved into it. At the end of it was a small clear crystal ball for what I assumed was ornamented. I felt this wand. I felt the power it held call to me. Almost yelling at me to hold it. Bond with it. I looked up at her "This is beautiful." I said

"It's made of this tree. From one of the branches where lightening struck. It is also charged with a black unicorn hair and the tears of a phoenix. Those are rare and there are two drops on that hair so the wand is invincible. There is a surprise for when you get home sick. But only you can see it, and you can't see it until you really miss us okay?"

I nodded "Okay." I said and closed the case. I looked at her. "Thank you, Blythe."

She smiled. "You're my best friend Harry I'm going to miss you."

I hugged her and of course she hugged me back. We just kinda stayed like that for a while. Still hoping that time would just pass over us and everything that is supposed to happen would if it just passed us by at first. I wanted to say things. Actual things. Romantic things. Something that didn't sound childish. Only I couldn't.

"I'd better get home." She said finally. She looked up at me. "You'll tell me goodbye, won't you?"

"Always." I said and then something unexpected happened. She kissed me. My first kiss. It was soft and sweet and then it was over.

"Goodnight Harry." She said handing me the case.

"Goodnight Blythe." I said still shocked. I watched her walk home. I'm sure she would have thought something if I walked her. Though I wanted to, but she didn't live far. I just watched her go.

When I got home Jack and Sally, Mum and Dad, were waiting. I tucked the case under my arm and I looked at them. "Hi guys."

"Welcome home son!"

"How are you honey?"

"I'm okay." I replied.

"How is miss Blythe?"

"Wonderful she and Gertrude made me something."

"Oh, what is it?"

I opened the case and showed my mother and father what it was.

"Oh Harry that is very lovely!" Sally gushed clasping her hands together.

"Thanks mum." I said with a smile.

"Does this mean you've decided then?" A sullen dad asked me.

"I have." I said assuredly "I am going to Hogwarts and I am going to defeat Tom Riddle."


End file.
